32 Prompts to Lily Evans and James Potter
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: Diagon Alley, Transfiguration, Petunia, Quidditch, Mistletoe, Black Lake, Exams, Diamonds - 32 Prompts to Lily Evans and James Potter...
1. Prompts

Prompts – Lily Evans and James Potter

Key:  
><em>Italics<em> - WARNING! Total/or very little drabble ahead!

Year One-

Diagon Alley  
>Lily is in Diagon Alley, amazed by the world of magic since she's been raised in a muggle family. Amazed by one book in particular she forgot to look where she was going and ran into an unsuspecting fellow first-year<p>

Hogwarts Express  
>James was still unsure in what he saw in that girl, she seemed to be all that was on his mind. They bump into each other in the hallway and start talking, then when Severus Snape shows up to say he found a seat, James was more than jealous.<p>

Welcoming Feast  
>After being sorted into their houses, Lily wonders why James Potter was staring at her so much, and why her new friend Hestia Jones was staring at Sirius Black so much.<p>

Year Two

_Nicknames_  
>James and Lily didn't get on at all, they could ever be in the same room as each other without fighting, and when he starts calling her 'Red', she remembers that you normally give nicknames to people you care about, making it easier to remember them.<p>

Transfiguration  
>Lily was the top of her class, in everything but Transfiguration, she hated it and she was always behind on it just enough for her to be nearly bad at it. Offering help, James reminds her that he's better than her at something<p>

_Severus_  
>Severus Snape is Lily's best friend, and James sometimes took his anger on Severus just a little too far.<p>

Year Three –

_Reflection_  
>James always wondered what he looked like to her; his reflection wasn't enough for him to know. If she looked in his eyes and saw herself reflecting back, James knew she'd be seeing into his heart.<p>

Howler  
>James and Sirius nearly blew up both the Headmaster's office and the Slytherin dorm rooms, by adding a little bit more magic to a dung bomb. Lily never understood what his parents would think of his actions, until she noticed he was smirking the entire time the howler was yelling at him.<p>

_Snowman_  
>Lily didn't know where her feet were taking her, but when she ended up helping with the snowman that James, Sirius and Hagrid were making, she couldn't resist a smile<p>

Petunia  
>a letter from Petunia drives Lily over the edge, the fact that she would be staying in the same house as her sister's deranged boyfriend made Lily want to jump in the lake with the squid. James only sat back and listened to her yell, smiling as he watched her pace back and forth in the common room.<p>

Year Four –

Chocolate  
>James sees Lily in the halls, and since he just got back from sneaking out to Hogsmeade, he had a considerably large amount of un-eaten chocolate on his hand. Leading to James and Lily talking in depth about their families, and the pressure James' has on him.<p>

_Warmth_  
>Lily stayed up studying until all hours of the morning, and in the Christmas holidays too, no one found that normal. It was a full moon and the Marauder's were minus Remus as they came back to the Gryffindor tower, but they noticed a certain Red-head asleep in front of the fire.<p>

_Quidditch_  
>Lily doesn't understand what the big hype about Quidditch is. Sirius and Hestia are watching amused as James explains every tiny detail to her, wagering whether or not she'll understand a word of it.<p>

Sirius Black and Hestia Jones  
>James is worried as to why Sirius wasn't in Charms today, and Lily wants to know why Hestia was missing as well. Putting hate aside they found something they never saw coming<p>

Year Five –

Prefects  
>James knew it would happen, he could tell that Lily Evans and Remus Lupin would become Prefects, but he knew that he'd also have to endure Lily on his back every minute of the day, trying to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid.<p>

Summer  
>Sirius has a date with Hestia, Peter and Remus wanted to go see Hagrid, so that left Lily and James alone in the halls. All he asked was, "How was your summer?" and they were talking like civil people, for what felt like the first time in a while for both of them.<p>

Snowball Fight  
>everyone else had gone home for the Christmas holidays, Lily and James were the only year five Gryffindor students left. They had to bond; otherwise there would be nothing to do. What better way to bond with someone, than while throwing chunks of snow at them?<p>

Mistletoe  
>The last day of Christmas holidays, and Lily and James are left in an awkward position, and they could move from that spot until it happened. That was the magic of Mistletoe.<p>

_Mudblood_  
>Severus Snape had crossed the line, he had lost Lily's trust and he still was in debt to James for him saving his life. But James wouldn't let Lily walk away from the situation without him telling her that her blood status didn't matter.<p>

Year Six –

Platform 9 and ¾  
>Lily had gone through the barrier and towards the train, and found five faces she missed dearly. He was the last in their line to great, all she did was hug him close, and maybe hoped that she wouldn't have to let go.<p>

_Denial_  
>Hestia Jones is like a sister to Lily, and she knows Lily well enough to know that she likes someone. Hestia knows who it is, but just waits for her to slowly figure it out.<p>

Passing Notes  
>James and Lily have nothing better to do, it's History of Magic and it's not like their professor will notice two of his top student's passing notes in class.<p>

_Roses_  
>When Valentines came, Lily could nearly throw up with how many of the Hogwarts students were finding PDA acceptable. Lily however, didn't expect to find that she had a secret admirer for the event, and she knew it wasn't Peeves or Snape.<p>

_Black Lake_  
>Lily would sit and look at the Black Lake a lot; it was like her own reflecting pool. James thought it would be fun to see her reaction to being thrown into the lake, just a little brotherly love before the train ride back to Platform 9 and ¾<p>

Year Seven –

Head Boy and Head Girl  
>Lily Evans was named Head Girl, everyone saw that coming. James Potter was named Head Boy, <em>nobody<em> saw that coming.

_Exams_  
>James thought Lily was over-reacting, NEWTS weren't until April and she had already started studying for Exams. He really had to teach her how to have fun.<p>

Rain  
>Lily didn't know what was haunting her more, the fact that James was an Illegal Animigus, or the fact that once-a-month he risked his life, trying to help a friend. She knew that it was Remus, but she knew that James put himself in the firing line too much for his friends. She couldn't stand him anymore.<p>

Starring  
>James had run into the Great Hall, waving Lily's book above his head. She chased after him, they were both oblivious as to the fact that the Great Hall was full and that it was lunch time. Then when they kissed, the choruses started. Kind of guessing that some of the teachers now owe the others money.<p>

Stand down  
>Lily knows that Severus Snape has a little 'crush' on her, but she can't stand when he says that James is going to hurt her. Asking her to go back to him, but she knew that they weren't even together to begin with.<p>

_Graduation_  
>they had spent the last seven years fighting, kissing, sending spells at Slytherin students, pranking and working for this moment in their lives. The moment they walk out of Hogwarts for good.<p>

After Hogwarts -

Diamonds  
>Lily didn't know what James was doing as he held his hands over her eyes. But when he pulled them away, she nearly died of shock.<p>

_Scared_  
>Dumbledore pulled the Order of Phoenix together, and Lily stood there shaking on the spot. The news that Voldermort wanted her child chilled her spine, even James couldn't keep his composure as Dumbledore spoke.<p>

* * *

><p>Warning for when I post 'Rain' and 'Staring', they don't really feel right to me, so they may get re posted <em>quiet a lot!<em>


	2. Year One: Diagon Alley

**Prompt #O1** – Diagon Alley  
><strong>Words<strong>: 873  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: The only thing I own is an imagination (That my brother has apparently none of), a block of chocolate, and the half-eaten lollipop my brother left in my room |:  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Lily is in Diagon Alley, amazed by the world of magic since she's been raised in a muggle family. Amazed by one book in particular she forgot to look where she was going and ran into an unsuspecting fellow first-year.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans walked along side her parents in Diagon Alley. She had her brand-new copy of <em>Hogwarts: a History<em> held high in front of her face, reading it as she walked. Her parents were amazed by everything, and the Ministry of Magic official whom her father was still engrossed in conversation with was guiding them to every store that Lily needed to visit, helping them also with the exchanging of Muggle money to the currency used in the wizarding world. Lily wasn't looked where she was going, she was fascinated about her new home that she didn't bother looking over the book to see that she was about to run into a boy.  
>"So sorry!" she exclaimed looking on front of her. She dropped the book and ran over to the boy making sure he was okay.<br>"It's fine, it's fine, I promise" he chuckled standing up. He dusted off his jeans and looked back at the muggle-born girl that had knocked him over.  
>Smiling he put his hand out, "James Potter"<br>"Lily Evans" she replied, shaking his hand. He picked up the book she had dropped and handed it to her, she blushed slightly as she muttered thank you to the boy.  
>"Evans" he murmured, "That's not a wizard family I know, are you from overseas?" he questioned. They had began walking in the direction James had come.<br>"No, um, my parents aren't Wizards or Witches" she explained, holding the book tight against her chest, almost crushing her petite frame with her own arms.  
>"I always wondered what it'd be like to grow up with a muggle family" he thought for a moment, "Do you use those Felly-phone things?"<br>"Telephones" she giggled, "And yes we do"  
>"How do they work?" James pressed.<br>"I don't know how they work, I remember when I first saw one I thought it was like magic, but I guess I was kind of wrong" she motioned around them.  
>"It gets boring sometimes" the boy told her.<br>"How could this get boring? I'm only up to the chapter about the protective spells placed around Hogwarts and I think it's amazing what you can do with Magic" Lily pointed to the book then looked at him shocked.  
>"You grew up in a Muggle family Lily, it's different than that" he told her.<br>They were silent for a moment before Lily spoke, "James who is Voldermort"  
>"Shh!" James hushed her by placing a hand over her mouth, looking around carefully to make sure no one was listening. She said something into his hand before he pulled it away.<br>"What's the big deal?" she was confused, it was just a name.  
>"He's a dangerous wizard, he is exactly like the Headmaster of Hogwarts except he's on the dark side" James told her, "He kills people for fun, him and his followers they're all the same"<br>"_Kill people for FUN_? That's just sick!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening.  
>"To him it's all about your blood status, you're either pure-blood or you deserve to be dead according to him" James winced at the thought.<br>"Blood status?" Lily questioned, unsure what he meant.  
>"Pure-blood, like me, both parents are wizards. Half-bloods, as in one parent is a muggle. Then there is muggle-born's, like you" he pointed to her as he finished emphasising the point, "Though it shouldn't be able blood, it shouldn't matter"<br>"It sounds stupid" Lily scrunched her nose up at the idea.  
>"It is stupid, judging people by their family, its horrible"<br>"It's arrogant"  
>"A lot of people say that, but no one can stop him, he's who he is, and unless someone steps in, they're never going to see the end of this war" James sighed.<br>"You said both of your parents are wizards, what do they do?" she changed the subject, hoping not to have to talk about it.  
>"My mum doesn't work, but my dad works at the Ministry of Magic"<br>"So basically the government for wizards and witches?"  
>"I'd say so" he nodded.<br>"What does he do there?" Lily asked, trying to find an answer.  
>"Lily!" her mother called, waving at her from the wand shop across the street.<br>"I think I should go" she muttered, "I'll see you at Hogwarts"  
>"See you at Hogwarts" he smiled at her. She walked towards her mother, leaving James with and ear-to-ear grin on his face.<br>"James honey!" his mother's voice was heard down the street. He was still smiling as he walked towards her.

His thoughts wondering to Lily's hair, her eyes. _Those beautiful eyes, they sparkled in the light, and her hair, a fiery red colour, and it flowed over her shoulders perfectly. She was beautiful, amazing. _James' thoughts stayed on Lily the entire night before they went to Hogwarts.

Though Lily's thoughts stayed on the book she had bought, even then she still had a smile on her face from her encounter with James Potter. _Lily focus on the bloody book, stop thinking about a random boy that you met in Diagon alley, stop it Lily, focus on the book, not his hazel eyes. Damn it! Lily snap the heck out of it, this isn't going to help you pass your first year at Hogwarts, stay focussed on the book!_

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	3. Year One: Hogwarts Express

**Prompt #O2** – Hogwarts Express  
><strong>Words<strong>: 592  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: The only thing I own is my imagination (Of which my brother _still_ lacks) and hopefully after a major law suit, I will own Ezra Fitz from Pretty Little Liars; but you and I both know that won't happen.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: James was still unsure in what he saw in that girl, she seemed to be all that was on his mind. They bump into each other in the hallway and start talking, then when Severus Snape shows up to say he found a seat, James was more than jealous.

* * *

><p>James was shoved out of the compartment by his best friend Sirius Black, they were all in dire need for the trolley to come past, and they all swore it had been. When James turned around he ran into another person, nearly pushing them into the wall.<br>"We really have to stop meeting like this" Lily muttered, rubbing her head with the palm of her hand.  
>"Sorry!" James suddenly jumped up, pulling her with him. She laughed and shook her head, picking the book she had dropped off the ground.<br>"Still reading that?" he smiled at her.  
>"Second time actually. Finished it last night but I got bored this morning" Lily pointed out.<br>"Nerd" he accused her. She faked hurt as he started laughing.  
>"So do you know what house you'll be in?" she asked him.<br>"Gryffindor, my whole family was" James told her proudly, "Do you?"  
>Lily shrugged, "Ravenclaw sounds good"<br>"They're stupid" he scoffed.  
>"Oh yeah?".<br>"Yeah" he nodded.  
>"If you're wrong, you're in deep trouble" she told him, poking him in the chest playfully.<br>"Yeah, says who?"  
>"Good point" she sighed. James chuckled, watching her as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Lily just shook her head, clutching the book to her chest again, to try and stop her heart from racing that little bit more. Lily was more than unfamiliar with the feeling that kept coming, every time James did that smile or even chuckled. They were in complete silence, until Lily spotted one of her friends.<br>"Hey Lily, I found a compartment" Severus Snape told her.  
>"Yeah Sev, I'll be there in a minute" she smiled at him.<br>"Snape" James narrowed his eyes at the greasy boy.  
>"Potter" he replied, hoping not to get into a fight with him in front of Lily.<br>"Not going to comment" Lily muttered.  
>"Your father having fun putting my relatives in gaol? Or is that just a part-time job that the ministry gets him to do. You know, when he's not too busy sticking his wand up his arse" Severus asked him, pushing the line immediately.<br>"Do not speak about my father like that" in that instant, James had pulled his wand out and was aiming it directly at his throat.  
>"James, back down" Lily warned him with hand on his arm and a glare at her friend.<br>"He probably misses it, doesn't he? The thrill of fighting the dark arts, but instead he's crammed in an office, it's ironic really" Snape chuckled.  
>"At least he didn't kill 3 innocent families, you know that she deserved to be put away" James hissed at him.<br>"My mother can't hurt a fly"  
>"What about Voldermort? If he told her to she would have kill the king, she faithful to scum"<br>Snape narrowed his eyes at him, "Don't push it Potter"  
>"You've already pushed it Snape" James retorted<br>"Both of you, stop it," Lily lowered James' wand and stepped in between them, "Stop it"  
>"I'll be in the compartment" Severus told Lily before walking off.<br>"I'm not going to ask" she turned to the boy still standing in the corridor.  
>"You probably shouldn't" he agreed.<br>"See you at the welcoming feast" she muttered. James only nodded before she walked away. He stared after her, smiling when she turned to look at him. She smiled slightly and waved before turning into a small compartment.  
>"Food from the trolley dear?" a lady appeared behind him, pushing the small trolley in front of her. James only nodded before looking over everything that was there.<p>

* * *

><p>Gaol: Australian spelling of the word 'jail'; no confusion there now?<br>Review as you wish :)


	4. Year One: Welcoming Feast

**Prompt #O3** – Welcoming Feast  
><strong>Words<strong>: 568  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: The only thing I own is stuffed animal my brother is hitting me with and the imagination that has me and James Potter at the altar (:  
><strong>Summary<strong>: After being sorted into their houses, Lily wonders why James Potter was staring at her so much, and why her new friend Hestia Jones was staring at Sirius Black so much.

* * *

><p>Lily watched Sirius Black in disgust, his mouth was full, food crumbs had fallen to his shirt and around his plate. It was disgusting, and she had lost her appetite. Why she had sat in that one spot, she had no idea. When she looked up to her new friend Hestia Jones, she nearly threw up. She was watching Sirius with the largest smile on her face, it was like she liked him! <em>Unbelievable, just unbelievable!<em> Her thoughts were screaming at her as though she'd forgotten something important, obviously to be a first-year Gryffindor you needed to know how to disgust your fellow students. When she looked to her left, she obviously wasn't the only one who was just a bit disgusted with Sirius' table manners. Remus Lupin was one of Sirius' friends, though they were like brothers, he couldn't help but be shocked at the mess he was making. Remus looked at her and they both shook their heads, unsure in what was going on.

Waiting ten minutes to inspect the damage made by Sirius Black, Lily felt a pair of eyes on her. When she looked up, James Potter looked down. She was confused for a moment before looking back at her food. It wasn't even a minute before Lily could feel that stare again, she looked up and James didn't bother looking down, he just flashed a crooked smile before he turned to talk to Sirius.

James' thoughts were jumping from two different things. It was either about Quidditch, or it was about Lily. _I hope she didn't notice I was looking at her. Oh, she did. What does it mean? Why can't there be some stupid spell about figuring out what a witch is thinking, I probably have corn in my teeth. What the heck! I'm James Potter, and I'm nervous over a girl? Who am I again, because I've turned into a wreck. _James only sighed before turning his full attention to Sirius who was still talking about Quidditch.

_He was looking at me. James Potter wouldn't stop looking at me? I have no idea what's going on here. Hestia is full on amazed by the pig that is sitting diagonal to me and then James keeps looking at me. I'm too confused to even think about- was that a pea? Did Sirius Black just spit a pea halfway down the table! Gross, just, ugh, gross! _Lily and Remus looked at each other again, Remus was on the verge of laughing, Lily however was on the verge of throwing up.  
>"Black" she said through clenched teeth, looking back at the boy.<br>"Yes Evans?" he said, his speech muffled by the food he had put in his mouth.  
>"Can you not eat like a pig?" Lily asked him raising both of her eyebrows at him.<br>"Nope" he answered simply, swallowing the food in his mouth.  
>"Can you at least not spit your food down the table?" she begged silently.<br>"I'll try Evans, I'll try" he smirked. Lily sighed, looking to Remus for help. He only shrugged before turning back to his food. When she looked at James he only mouthed 'sorry,' before also turning back to his food. She sighed again before picking at what was left on her plate.

_Un-bloody-believable_, she thought, taking a mouthful of food, _this is just unbelievable_. She couldn't wait to see what happened when dessert came out.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black is a hot pig :)<br>Reviews are kindly welcomed :P


	5. Year Two: Nicknames

**Prompt #O4** – Nicknames  
><strong>Words<strong>: 569  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Harry Potter... What? Did you expect me to say that I murdered J.K. Rowling and that she re-wrote her will just before I killed her to say that she gives all ownership of Harry Potter and the characters to me? Like that would ever happen (:  
><strong>Summary<strong>: James and Lily didn't get on at all, they could ever be in the same room as each other without fighting, and when he starts calling her 'Red', she remembers that you normally give nicknames to people you care about, making it easier to remember them

* * *

><p>Nicknames; that is what was currently running through Lily's mind. She remembered that her and her sister had nicknames for each other, Lily still says Petunia's, but her sister doesn't share that anymore.<p>

What stayed in her mind in particular, was that nicknames that her and her 'on-again-off-again' friend had picked up on her. James and she were friends, but not friends. It was a love-hate relationship. When he wasn't picking on Severus, he was actually pretty nice, but as soon as Severus came into the conversation he would turn into a jerk, almost like he was jealous of him?

With the two of them, it was always last-name basis, everyone counted those as 'nicknames', but they didn't entirely. What was confusing was that she only had that one nickname for him, while he could list them.

_Evans...Lily-flower...Lilykins...__Red_

He had actual nicknames for her. She despised of them, but they were genuine nicknames to her. Lily-flower was tame, Lilykins made her feel like there were dating, and well, she wished that he would just shut up whenever he called her Red. It confused her, along with his hint towards always asking her out on dates and everything, but she didn't really notice it as much.

With Severus, his nickname was just '_Sev_' and hers was just '_Lils_'. Lily could notice that every time he called her that, James Potter would stare, no _glare_, at him with venom in his eyes, sometimes even cough something incoherently, but Lily never really noticed it until now. When it started getting out of hand.

Lily remembered what her parents used to say about nicknames, '_Sometimes they might be something putting the person down, but Lily, when someone gives you a nickname, it's because deep down they care, and they don't want to think of you as anything else_'. She never really understood it until she had met James. But now that she thought about it, the nicknames were a usual occurrence, especially from James.

Sirius usually calls her 'Lily-flower', but that's only when he wants to wind her up, and seeing as the two of them didn't get along that well, it usually worked. Peter never really talked to her, but whenever he did need help or something he'd always say '_Lily_' out loud to get her attention. Remus and she were friends; he was really the only of the four that she found acceptable at all times. He would always say '_Lily'_ and '_Lils_', so it confused her as to what James' motives were behind all of the nicknames he had for her.

'_...when someone gives you a nickname, it's because deep down they care and they don't want to think of you as anything else_'

Nicknames were for friends...  
>She and James were sort of friends, but they hated each other with more passion than anyone could understand.<p>

Friends care for each other...  
>Lily worries about James, yes, but she knows that she can never actually show that she worries about him. And James, well, she knows that he would jump in front of a bullet for her, though she really doubts that she would ever have one fired at her and that James actually knows what they are. But on the other hand, she could say that he cares for her.<p>

Hitting Lily like a rock, she snapped her head up out her hands and looked at the boy.

He _cared_ for her...

* * *

><p><em>Peek-a-boo! I see you!<em>


	6. Year Two: Transfiguration

**Prompt #O5 – Transfiguration  
>Words<strong>: 658  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _I've had, the time of my life, and I owe it all to you..._ J.K Rowling (: you know, I don't even own that song either. I do own a copy of it on iTunes, but I don't even own the song!  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Lily was the top of her class, in everything but Transfiguration, she hated it and she was always behind on it just enough for her to be nearly bad at it. Offering help, James reminds her that he's better than her at something.

* * *

><p>Lily was struggling, and that wasn't a position she liked being in. What was twice as bad was that she was struggling at <em>Transfiguration<em>.

That was her worst subject, she was horrible at it and she hated being horrible at it. She _could not _stand it. It was hard for Lily to be bad at something; she was so used to being top of her class in everything else.

Lily was amazing in Charms; she passed with flying colours in Potions. She was the only one who listened in History of Magic, and she was in the top three in Defence against the Dark Arts. Also, she was incredible at Herbology, thanks to her mother's passion for gardening.

But she was _horrible_ at Transfiguration.

In class, around her, everyone else would be turning their rats into goblets, while she was still trying to figure out why her goblet was covered in grey fur and had a tail-like handle.

Even now, she could still picture Sirius Black's gloating face next to her in the seat.

Lily was having harder time struggling at Transfiguration, than Peter Pettigrew had trying to pick his nose every morning at breakfast.

And she _hated_ it!

Around the table she sat at, she could see James Potter, working away on his latest Charms essay, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew in a game of Exploding Snap, with half of Peter's eyebrow missing. In the seat next to her, Remus Lupin sat trying to catch up on last week's Potions essay that he missed out on because he was sick, and Hestia Jones was silently doodling Sirius' name in the margin of her no-where-near-complete Potions essay.

Then there sat Lily Evans, clueless as to what she was meant to be doing.

"Need help?" she heard James Potter's cool voice in her ear, almost jumping out of her seat in shock.  
>"No," she answered almost immediately, her voice direct.<br>"You look like you need help," he pointed out.  
>"I don't need help."<br>"You sure?"  
>"Yes I'm bloody well sure, Potter!"<br>"You look like you need help Evans," he pressed, "I could help you, and I finished it last night."  
>"If I need your help Potter, I'll ask for it," she told him through gritted teeth.<br>"Just remember who got one-hundred percent in the last Transfiguration test," the boy said before walking out of the library.

Lily thought about it for a moment.

Asking help from James Potter would be like feeding the enemy, and she shouldn't do it, but it is, oh-so tempting.

She needed the essay done while she needed to keep her dignity and pride, both of which she would lose if she asked for his help.

She couldn't ask Remus, he was already neck deep in work. Hestia was too busy fantasizing about Sirius. Severus was busy with his own set of essays that were just piled on him from being in Hospital Wing all week with a horrible flu. And if she wanted to die of embarrassment she would ask Sirius, but he would hold it to her until her dying day.

"James!" she yelled, running after him in the hall, "James, wait!"  
>"Yes Lilykins?" he asked with a smile, turning around to face her.<br>"Fine."  
>"'Fine', what?" the boy questioned further, a smirk hinting his lips.<br>"Fine you can help me with my Transfiguration essay," she sighed.  
>"Is Lily Evans asking me for help?" he feigned shock, "Oh my! The world is ending!"<br>"One condition," she put her finger up, "No one finds out, because I personally don't want to be told every day of my life that I had to ask _you_ of all people for help"  
>"Flattered Evans," he smirked.<br>"Will you help or not?"  
>"Will you go out with me?" he pressed.<br>"You're pushing your luck Romeo," she told him through gritted teeth, following him towards the common room.

She was _never_ going to hear the end of this, _never_.

* * *

><p><em>James, James, James :)<em>

_Criticism is healthy people..._


	7. Year Two: Severus

**Prompt #O6 – Severus  
>Words<strong>: 581  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: J.K Rowling people, J.K Rowling.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Severus Snape is Lily's best friend, and James sometimes took his anger on Severus just a little too far.  
><strong>AN**: WARNING! Total drabble ahead!

* * *

><p>When Lily weighed the pros and cons between two of her friends, she always came up short, wondering how they were different.<p>

The answer to that was simple.

Severus Snape was a Slytherin and James Potter was a Gryffindor.

Severus Snape was un-popular and James Potter was _absolutely _popular.

Severus Snape was _horrible_ at Quidditch and James Potter had girls swarming around him because he was _amazing _at the game.

Severus Snape was Lily's best friend and James Potter was her frenemy.

The two boys were complete opposites, and Lily couldn't juggle a friendship with both.

* * *

><p>Her friendship with James Potter was an odd one.<p>

The boy was a perfect friend to her, when no one else was around, but then he could be a complete jerk once his best friend, Sirius Black, came into the picture.

He always asked her out, and it was getting on her nerves. The boy didn't understand the meaning of the word 'no'.

One thing that always annoyed her was the way he messed up his hair, he always ran his fingers through his hair to make it look like he just got out of bed. Whether it was out of habit or to annoy the people around him, it was annoying to her.

He was always showing off. He was always showing off how good he was at magic, how good he was at Quidditch, how much _better _he was at Transfiguration than she was. He always showed off how he never _studied_ for exams and papers, yet he always got top scores. That was just to annoy Lily.

The thing that annoyed her most about him was those pranks he plays on Severus.

James Potter is always up to something new when it came to those pranks. She wondered when he would run out of ideas!

He was always trying to show her that he was better than her half-blood best friend, by duelling him and pranking the Slytherin boy whenever he could.

He always took his anger out on the boy, and that was just too much.

* * *

><p>Her friendship with Severus Snape however, was simple.<p>

He was always her friend, no matter who he was around. Even when he was around people like Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy, he was always friendly to her.

He never asked her out, he was perfectly fine with the friendship they had.

He never worried about his appearance, and didn't comment on it when someone said he looked 'weird'.

Severus Snape never showed off, him and Lily knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, and they were both perfectly fine at magic. The Slytherin was equal to her in every class, and never worried who bet who in which test. They both studied together, that meant they both got the same marks anyway.

In a way, Lily felt sorry for Severus when James and Sirius played those pranks on him. It was hard to watch two of her friends fight.

When Lily went over those friendships, she always came out in the end with the name 'Severus Snape' as the only friend out of the two she could count on.

Though James was a perfect friend when no one else was around, he was a jerk every other time.

She kind of wished to have James in that spot, but she knew that it would be forever before the Gryffindor boy knew how to win a proper friendship with the girl, a forever that would never end.

* * *

><p><em>Did that make sense? Even James thought it didn't make sense :P<em>


	8. Year Three: Reflection

**Prompt #O7 – Reflection  
>Words<strong>: 291  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Total disclaimer, but I do have a plan, my lovelies, I do have a plan to make this wonderful couple mine G:  
><strong>Summary<strong>: James always wondered what he looked like to her; his reflection wasn't enough for him to know. If she looked in his eyes and saw herself reflecting back, James knew she'd be seeing into his heart.  
><strong>AN**: WARNING! Total drabble ahead. Absolutely short, and absolutely useless!

* * *

><p>They say that the eyes are the window to the soul, showing everything that you keep buried inside.<p>

But in James Potter's case, it shows the way into his heart, and all that is there, is Lily Evans.

James Potter was always thinking about how he looked to her. Whether or not she was approving of his recent girlfriend, if she could see the lies behind the smiles he fed to everyone else, whether or not she could see herself reflecting back in his eyes.

What James saw of himself in Lily's eyes was simple. He saw his exact reflection, his black hair, his round spectacles, his hazel eyes. It was what everyone else saw, he didn't want her to just see that, he was hoping that she would see everything that no one else saw.

Lily Evans was nothing like any other girl James had ever met.

She was _different_, _unique_.

She was _talented_,_ beautiful_.

She was _kind_,_ caring_.

She was _amazing_,_ lovely_.

Lily never looked at him like all of those other girls did; he didn't regard him as the 'amazingly hot Quidditch player'. She regarded him as a human being, an enemy, _a friend_. And that was a lot to him, because it meant she was trying to see through the walls that he was placing around himself that only included his three best friends.

Those walls, she was slowly breaking down, every day.

James Potter looked at her, as differently, as she looked at him. She wasn't just a playground crush, even at such a young age; he knew that she would be around for the long run. Continuously fighting what barriers he placed up around himself, and what barriers were left to crumble on her walls.

* * *

><p><em>Peek-a-boo!<em>


	9. Year Three: Howler

**Prompt #O8** – Howler  
><strong>Words<strong>: 990  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Blah, blah, blah. Wait, I don't own that either (:  
><strong>Summary<strong>: James and Sirius nearly blew up both the Headmaster's office and the Slytherin dorm rooms, by adding a little bit more magic to a dung bomb. Lily never understood what his parents would think of his actions, until she noticed he was smirking the entire time the howler was yelling at him.

* * *

><p>"At least mine isn't a howler James" Sirius' laughter rang through the Great Hall. Everyone knew what their latest prank had been, they added a couple of un-needed spells to a dung bomb, hoping to put them i the Slytherin dormitories, but they had dropped one in the Headmaster's office by mistake. Dumbledore had been absolutely cool about it of course; he had always found it fun when James and Sirius played pranks. Lily however, nearly yelled at the two, herself. They were only in year three they didn't have time to be expelled.<br>"Come on James, just open it!" Remus chuckled from beside Lily. It was breakfast and in the post, Sirius had gotten a letter from his parents, but James had gotten a howler.  
>"Five gallons says it's from Mum" James said quickly to Sirius.<br>"Five gallons says it's from your Dad" Sirius retorted as James opened the howler.  
>"JAMES POTTER!" James' mother's voice rang through the hall, "THIS IS A FINAL STRAW, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! NEARLY BLOWING UP THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, AND THE DORMITORIES? I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER AND I HAD RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT!" Sirius then took his chance to sigh and pass five gallons over to James.<br>"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT HAS DONE, JUST THAT LITTLE PRANK JAMES! I'M SURE YOUR FATHER HAS SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT THIS!" it went on like that for five minutes, but when Lily looked at James, he wasn't scared or worried, he had a giant smirk pasted on his mouth.  
>"YOU WILL BE HEARING ABOUT THIS WHEN YOU GET HOME MISTER!" the howler then coughed and turned to Lily, "And Lily dear, the Ministry will be sending the letter to you tomorrow, they're glad that you chose an internship at St. Mungo's. I will see you in the summer dear" that time, it was Lily's turn to smirk at James; his had dropped from his face the moment he had heard the words 'Lily dear'.<br>"James Adam Potter, you will be hearing about this when you get home" the howler said to him finally before it was sent up in flames. The hall since the start of that letter had gone quiet, until a crack went through the room as James and Sirius high-fived.  
>But then James turned towards Lily, "St. Mungo's? Internship? How the heck do you know my mother" he leant across the table to whisper to her.<br>"We met in Diagon Alley, you had disappeared to the Quidditch supplies shop and I bumped into her. Apparently she could recognise me from how much you _talk _about me around your house" Lily just sat there smirking.  
>"She said that?" he looked shocked, but he knew that he shouldn't, it was his mother they were talking about after-all.<br>"Yes, _pumpkin_, she said that" Lily giggled saying the nickname that James' mother had used or him.  
>"What else did she say?" he was all of a sudden scared.<br>"Hm, she showed me this photo of you in her purse, don't worry, at least the delicate parts were covered" the hall was still quiet as James sat in shock, "Also the other photo, of you when you were eight? Yes, you do look _adorable_ in a princess dress Potter"  
>James was choking on his own oxygen, "She showed you that?"<br>"Yeah, she also told me about this teddy bear that you hide underneath your bed. Apparently you _still_ kiss it goodnight" Lily was having fun doing this, torturing James; she had look forward to this day all year.  
>"What else?" he questioned.<br>"Something about how when you came home from Hogwarts the first year for the first _hour and a half_, all you talked about was this certain red-head girl that you met in Diagon Alley, apparently that was _all you could talk about _that afternoon too, oh and she did put the emphasis on how many times you said that you thought that girl was _beautiful_, and that you said you _loved_ her and that you and her were going to get _married_" Lily laughed, "Though I really don't know why any girl would fancy in you Potter"  
>"James! Why didn't you tell me you loved someone" Sirius exclaimed, "What would happen to us!" he fake sobbed and James hit him in the chest quickly.<br>"I wonder who the red-head is, how many girls in our grade have red-hair and call you an arrogant pig every second day?" Lily questioned him. James was only looking at her i shock not being able to believe what Lily had just said to him.  
>"Interrogated your mother a bit further about this girl and she said her name was <em>Lily<em>" her smile grew, "Now I have blackmail on you for just about everything"  
>"I hate you Lily Evans" he hissed.<br>"No you don't" she smiled sweetly slowly standing up and taking the letter she had received, "Oh and by the way, _pumpkin_, she also told me to drop around at Easter to talk about St. Mungo's, so don't even bother with the Easter Bunny costume from when you were 10, I would rather kill myself than see you in the singlet" James only watched her in shock as she and Hestia left the table.  
>"Almost forgot" Lily turned around waving a finger in the air, "Tell your teddy I said 'hi'" chuckles filled the room as Hestia and Lily left laughing. Hestia had begun asking questions as to where she really got all this information.<br>"Mr. Potter" their headmaster chuckled, "I believe you were just told, by Lily Evans"  
>"Damn she's got skills" Remus smiled at James from across the table.<br>"I hate you all, you know that right" James pointed a finger at the three of them accusingly.  
>"Don't worry pumpkin, your secrets are safe with us, and just about everyone in the school" Sirius smirked at his best friend.<br>"Damn you all" was all James muttered.

* * *

><p><em>It's official, I love you LIly Evans :)<br>Just don't tell James about out secret relationship...:P_

_Reviews are welcomed._


	10. Year Three: Snowman

**Prompt #O9 – Snowman  
>Words<strong>: 413  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Lily didn't know where her feet were taking her, but when she ended up helping with the snowman that James, Sirius and Hagrid were making, she could resist a smile.  
><strong>AN**: Does it look like drabble? It does to me!  
>A lot shorter than usual!<p>

* * *

><p>Lily's footsteps left marks in the snow, as she slowly made her way around the Hogwarts castle boundaries. In the distance, she could see the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. From the chimney of the caretaker's small house, smoke was slowly making its way upwards. Along with it, Lily could hear three sets of laughter, slowly drifting with the wind.<p>

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Rubeus Hagrid.

From a far, she could see them all piling lumps of snow together, trying to form a circle. The bottom of a snowman, presumably.

"Lily Evans!" Hagrid's voice boomed, "A pleas're as al'ays"  
>"Hello Hagrid," she smiled, "You also"<br>"No warm welcome for me Lilykins?" Sirius pouted slightly, opening his arms for a hug.  
>"What's wrong with my cold welcome?" the girl laughed, hugging the boy, "I would hug you too James, but I think Sirius would get the wrong idea."<br>"She's mine," Sirius chuckled, hugging her tighter.  
>"He is pretty jealous, isn't he?" the young Potter smiled at her before placing his clump of snow down Sirius' robe.<br>"Aaaah!" he jumped back, trying to dust the snow from his back.

The caretaker's chuckle was louder than suspected, as Lily and James began laughing. The three of them watching in amusement as the boy tried to remove the snow from his clothing.

"Come on Sirius, we have a snowman to make," James Potter laughed once more before picking up another slump of snow.  
>"You a'e helpin' Lily?" Rubeus asked the girl.<br>Lily smiled, "If it gives me the chance to see Black squirm," she took a clump of snow from the ground, placing it on top of their snowman with a smile.

James Potter's smile was radiating as the group continued to add snow to the snow figure they had been building. Each of them taking turns to flatten the cold snow in front of them, shaping it into the ball they needed for the bottom half of the snowman.

The emption around the group didn't waver, as they continued to work. James had wrapped a shoulder around Lily and squeezed as she had dropped snow on her cold skin, trying to keep her warm. That action was the same as many other between the two during the encounter.

Around the group, words were exchanged, laughter had rung. Everything was friendly.

For the first time since the holidays started, Lily Evans felt at home, with the people she least expected to _ever_ feel at home with.

* * *

><p><em>How I would love to be in Lily's position at that moment :) A hug from Sirius Black <em>and_ James Potter! I think I just fainted :)_

_Virtual high-five to you for being able to last all of my absolute nonsense!_


	11. Year Three: Petunia

**Prompt #10 – Petunia  
>Words<strong>:  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Only in Australia do people whine about not owning Harry Potter, oh wait, don't some American and British people do it to?  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A letter from Petunia drives Lily over the edge, the fact that she would be staying in the same house as her sister's deranged boyfriend, made Lily want to jump in the lake with the squid. Jams only sat back and listened to her yell, smiling as he watching her pace back and forth in the common room.  
><strong>AN**: WARNING! This one may not be complete drabble, but this one made absolutely no sense to me :P

* * *

><p>The difference between when other girls get angry and when Lily Evans gets angry?<p>

When other girls get angry, they don't have James Potter to vent to, and they don't have James Potter to sit there and watch them pace as they tried to work it out.

Lily Evans was 'lucky' to have him as some sort of 'friend', because without him, she would have blown up anytime soon.

The difference when James Potter makes her angry and when her sister Petunia makes her angry?

That when James Potter makes her angry all she has to do his call him an 'arrogant prick' before he stops, but when Petunia makes her angry, it never ends...

"I can't believe it!" Lily Evans threw the letter on the table, "Why is this happening!" She turned to look at her companion, "This can't be happening!"  
>"It's happening Lily," James nodded, reading over the letter.<p>

James, for a fact, knew how much Lily's sister, Petunia, was annoying. Her sister was 'worse than her was' at times, and it was rare for that to ever happen. When it did, James Potter took his seat in the deserted common room and listened to Lily vent for nearly a hour.

He was used to it, though he was he 'enemy' they had started off as friends, and their 'friendship' was a time-to-time thing, James was used to being there for Lily. He had never needed to talk to her about things, but she could always fall back on him.

It confused his friends how he could let himself be her 'personal punching bag' eve n though the two fought like cats and dogs, but he ignored the confusion and just took what he could get.

The situation this time?

Petunia's boyfriend, Vernon Dursly, will be staying with their family for the _entire_ summer.

Lily hated Vernon with _passion_. He as a stuck up rich boy who never knew when to stop talking about his parents. His stupid preppy clothes sent Lily crazy and his stupid comb-over sealed the deal with how _horrible_ he was.

The girl had _no idea _as to how Petunia could like the boy, _no idea_.

When James sat back and watched her pace back and forth, with a smile.

To everyone else, Lily Evans was this calm, independent person, who never blew up like this. James however, knew complete opposite to that.

He could only smile and nod as he watched her, because not only was it entertaining, but it was great to see Lily had another side to her calm personality. He had always tried to breach that side, but always failed. He guessed he could never find the right words that would annoy her just enough to send her into something like this.

Petunia must though, because this time, it was worse.

Lily Evans had _sworn_, and in all of James' life at Hogwarts, he had never seen Lily _swear _like Bloody Mary before. He had never seen her say anything worse than the words 'bloody'!

"Lily!" he shouted over he ranting, "Lily."

She slowed to a stop, looking at him, re din the face.

"How about this, you calm down, go to sleep, talk to me about it tomorrow morning? Because right now you look like you're about to start breathing fire," he pointed out.  
>"I guess that could work," she nodded slowly, taking a breath.<br>"I'll talk to you tomorrow morning," he told her, watching as she slowly walked up the Girls dormitory stairs to her bed.

James smiled before walking towards the Boys dormitories, tomorrow morning, he would be able to see the exact same scene again, until Lily finally figured out what she was going to do.

* * *

><p><em>Peek-a-boo :) I see you!<em>


	12. Year Four: Chocolate

**Prompt #11 – Chocolate  
>Words<strong>: 1,643  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Harry Potter is written by J.K Rowling, but darling the night is still young (:  
><strong>Summary<strong>: James sees Lily in the halls, and since he just got back from sneaking out to Hogsmeade, he had a considerably large amount of un-eaten chocolate on his hand. Leading James and Lily to talk in depth about their families, and the pressure James' has on him.

At night, when the only light outside was coming from the moon, the stained windows on that floor of Hogwarts looked amazing. Lily knew that for a fact, because of all the late nights she spent in the Hogwarts Library, trying to read every book in there.

At that moment, Lily just had to settle for the light the sun was giving the window, to see its current beauty.

The different colours danced off of her skin as the sun shone through at different angles, each angle capturing the way the light was reflected. Even now, the window looked stunning.

As like every picture and painting in Hogwarts, this window was moving. The mermaid had one tear dropping from her face; she would turn to hide that tear whenever anyone looked at the window.

The mermaid wasn't sad because of the fact she was a window, it was because she was lost.

The story behind the window had said that the young mermaid had fallen in love with the wrong person, she had ventured for many years, many miles, before she had realised what she was doing.

Lily felt lost.

When she was young, and she hadn't known she was a witch, she was sure of where she was. She was sure that she would be fine in the future, and that her family would be safe.

But then she was brought into this world, filled with magic and chaos.

The magic was wonderful, yes, but she was scared of the outside of this castle. She was scared that she would receive a visit from a Ministry official saying that her parents were murdered by Death Eaters.

Lily knew everything about this war, she had read a lot about it, and she had been told a lot about it also. Hearing sides from Severus, Hestia and James, the war had sounded so surreal, yet not surprising.

Lily wanted to be able to stop this war, but she knew she had no power for it. But she knew that she wasn't going to sit back and let her family and friends die because she didn't know how to at least _help_ win their fight.

She had heard whispers that the war may soon be drying out, but from what she already knew, she could tell Lord Voldermort wasn't going to give in so easy, not until he got what he wanted.

_All_ muggle-borns _dead_.

_All _traitors _banished_.

_All _pure-bloods on _his side_.

Lily was a muggle-born, she was his target, and so was her muggle family. That was her motivation for this fight; her motivation was to keep her family safe, and her friends from being pulled to his side.

Even though she knew her friends wouldn't go over, she knew that the Dark Lord had his ways of blackmailing people into joining. She had heard stories about people who were under the Imperious curse the entire time, because they refused to cave into blackmail.

He would threaten there families, their friends, the people they love, and they would get killed into the end of the war, by the man who blackmailed them to begin with!

It disgusted Lily, she felt as though she was no longer proud to be the witch she was, because of this man who was terrorising the world outside.

It made her _scared_ that she may never be able to walk the calm streets of Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley again, without Death Eaters swarming around her.

"What are you thinking about?" she heard a small voice behind her, when she turned to look over her shoulder, James Potter stood holding an assortment of chocolates and lollies, in the midst of it, she could spy a box of 'Bernie Bott's Every Flavour Beans', she remember the last encounter she had with those lollies, a utterly disgusting snot flavoured one.  
>"Stuff," she shrugged, looking back at the glass-stain window.<br>She could see James sit down across from her, placing everything out in front of her, "Chocolate Frog for your thoughts?"  
>"I think the saying is 'a penny for your thoughts'," she smiled at him.<br>"Chocolate Frog sounds better," the boy chuckled, "What are you thinking about?"

Lily sighed, she knew from experience that this boy was annoying, impatient, arrogant, stupid, foolish, at-times-smart, and she knew that he could always worm things out of her.

"Everything," she said, "The war, my family, friends, the future."  
>"The way you said it means that you don't think you have a future."<br>"I'm going to fight James, I'm going to fight, but I won't last long," Lily told him, her voice growing smaller by each word, knowing that he knew that she was scared.  
>"You'll last, you'll fight and I know you'll win," he assured her, "I can promise you that much."<br>"I'm a muggle-born James, do you really think that a _muggle-born_ could last against something like You-Know-Who?"  
>"You sound like my father, I'll tell you that much," James shook his head, "Yesterday he had to tell the entire wizarding world that he is trying to finish this war, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to, only Dumbledore can but Dumbledore won't fight"<br>"The Minister of Magic told everyone that, James, your father works _for_ the ministry, he didn't say it," Lily corrected him, unsure by what he meant.  
>"Lily, my father <em>is<em> the Minster of Magic, why else do you think I would stay here over the holidays, because there is no point going home when he's too busy playing Minister to worry about his family," James ended his sentence through gritted teeth, "Maybe Snape was right in first grade, my father is too busy sitting there with his wand up his arse to do anything."  
>"Your father?" her eyes widened, "Your <em>father<em> is the Minister of Magic?"  
>"You have no idea how much it <em>isn't <em>fun," he shook his head once again, "It sounds fun, but when your father is a prick who wants his son to follow in his _direct _footsteps, it's absolutely no fun at all."  
>"He wants you to become Minister of Magic?" she smiled, "James, you can't say you've never thought about it!"<br>"I'm not Minster material, Lils, Dumbledore is I'll tell you that much. But yesterday he turned down the public's plea for him to take over, _again_."  
>"He turned it down?" she questioned, "But Dumbledore is hope! He is what keeps half of us students going in this place!"<br>"I know, but he doesn't want to do it. He knows what to do Lily, and he thinks that fighting this war from his position here will help, not fighting it from where my father sits right now"

"I never knew it would be so hard," Lily said quietly after a moments silence had engulfed them, "I never thought that you of all people would be under that much pressure."  
>"No one would," he chuckled dryly, "when I joined the Quidditch team, my father <em>reminded<em> me that Quidditch isn't what I want to do when I get older, when it's one of the two things I wanted. He thinks that I'm on a straight line to becoming Minister of Magic when I get older, a straight line, more like a curly fry."  
>"I thought my family was deranged," she muttered, breaking off the head on the Chocolate Frog, before it could leap away.<br>"I wish my family were muggles, I really do," he told her, "It would be so much easier."  
>"It's not, trust me!" she laughed, "You try coming home after your first year at Hogwarts, telling them that the Ministry of Magic will be placing protective spells around their house because there's an evil wizard out there trying to kill all Muggles and muggle-borns, my sister was purple"<p>

"Petunia and you still fighting?" he asked her.  
>"She hates me, ever since what Severus did, she hates me with <em>passion<em>."  
>"She can't hate you, she is your sister," James was astounded.<br>"She hates me because I'm some sort of 'freak', her boyfriend is a prick too," she laughed, "they're perfect for each other! Both vile and have no sense of right and wrong."  
>"He can't be that bad."<br>Lily looked at the Gryffindor boy across from his with wide eyes, "You'll bite your tongue one day James, you'll bite your tongue and eat those words, trust me"  
>"He's <em>that<em> bad?"  
>"He's worse than you!" she laughed.<br>"Thanks Lily, because that is so nice and all," he smiled, watching her laugh.

James Potter had seen Lily in all sorts of moods, but one he hated seeing her in was the one she was in just before, he hated seeing her scared. He hated seeing her worried. He hated seeing her doing anything _but _laughing and smiling, she was simply too fragile for that not to happen.

"There is way too much chocolate here," she complained, finishing off her third chocolate frog.  
>"There won't be when you finish inhaling them like air," he pointed out, a smirk plastered on his face.<br>"You just called me fat, didn't you?" she asked him, "James Potter, I'm going to murder you one day."  
>"That will probably be the day that you go on a date with me," he hinted at the last time he had ever asked her out.<br>"Don't push your luck, Potter," she smiled, shoving a whole chocolate frog into his mouth, it was still jumping around.  
>He swallowed it carefully, "yeah, yeah, just eat the chocolate Evans"<br>"Will do," she laughed again, placing another chocolate frog in her mouth.

James watched her as she ate. He found it _amazing _to see her so happy. He thought it was simply _gorgeous _the way she laughed and smiled. He likes it when she was like this, because then there was no worry in the world for the future.


	13. Year Four: Warmth

**Prompt #12** – Warmth  
><strong>Words<strong>: 659  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter, and unfortunately for me my imagination wants to find a new owner, oh how terrible! (:  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Lily stayed up studying until all hours of the morning, and in the Christmas holidays too, no one found that normal. It was a full moon and the Marauder's were minus Remus as they came back to the Gryffindor tower, but they noticed a certain Red-head asleep in front of the fire.

Sirius' laughter was the one that echoed off the walls as they reached the portrait hole, Remus was being taken to the hospital wing as the other three Marauders' came back to the common room. Peter and Sirius were in a not needed discussion about the Holly head Harpers' game in the next few weeks, while James continued to keep an eye on the map, making sure there were no teachers around. He said the password, letting them all into the common room. Sirius threw the invisibility cloak at James and was about to go up the stairs. They all heard the small murmur from the couch; the familiar red hair was sprawled over the arm rest. James stood still, watching the young girl on the couch. Her breathing was even, her eyes were shut, and she looked peaceful, untouched. Sirius and Peter ignored James' staring, saying their goodbyes as they walked up towards their rooms.

Lily wasn't dreaming, she was only floating in between consciousness and sleep. She could hear around her, but it was bare. She could hear soft footsteps coming towards her, and a faint chuckle when they had stopped.  
>"It's Christmas Lily, why would you be studying?" he chuckled, picking the Transfiguration book up off of the floor. Lily's eyes slowly opened, spying James, she closed them again and burrowed her face further into the cushion of the chair.<br>"Come on Lily," he sighed. Looking around he found a pillow. James looked at her once more, smiling as he sat in the chair across from her.

He watched her, knowing that she would kill him if she ever found out her had been staring at her like this. James liked seeing this side of Lily, she was quiet. He never wanted to see her any other way. James didn't know what that meant, the longing for seeing her safe. The longing to make sure no one would hurt her, break her heart, and break _her._ He wanted to be there for her every day, even if she didn't let him; he wanted to keep her safe, even if she was persistent on having not a single string of communication with him. He knew that she was stubborn, and wouldn't let anybody help her, but he had to try.

James figured that maybe it was because she had never seen this world before; she was new to the wizarding world. She was a muggle-born, she wasn't born into the fight, the drama, the magic, and she was born into a normal family, one that only had the fights between parents, the drama between siblings and the magic of when a child figures out how to ride their bicycle. There was hope for a normal family, but magic was slowly dying, it was slowly being torn apart, and James couldn't let himself see her die in that fight that was started by reckless wizards. Reckless wizards that put their blood status first and were thirsting for the taste of the blood they spilled.

_Lily wasn't meant for this fight_, he thought, _she isn't strong enough for it, and she shouldn't be here._ James never believed that Lily deserved to be in the middle of this, she didn't deserve it at all. James wanted what was best for that girl, even if he had to fight with her to be able to give it to her.

He sighed as he slowly stood up. James picked up the pillow he had leant on and walked back towards the girl. Lifting her head up slowly he then placed the pillow on the arm rest, resting her head back on the pillow. He smoothed her hair back out on the pillow, bending down to place a soft kiss on her hair. HE smiled as he watched her stir in her sleep, before walking towards his room up in the boy's dormitory, leaving her to resume the peaceful, un-disturbed sleep from before...


	14. Year Four: Quidditch

**Prompt #13 – Quidditch  
>Words<strong>: 292  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: The night is still young my lovelies, the revolution for this story will happen soon...  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Lily doesn't understand what the big hype about Quidditch is. Sirius and Hestia are watching amused as James explains every tiny detail to her, wagering whether or not she'll understand a word of it.  
><strong>AN**: WARNING! Total drabble ahead!  
>Absolutely short!<p>

Sirius and Hestia watched Lily and James carefully.

They noted James' stunned face when Lily said she didn't understand the point of Quidditch.

They also noted Lily's interested face as she listened intensively as James explained it in fine detail.

They both had bets placed on this.

Sirius didn't think she would last ten minutes, that the girl wouldn't understand the meaning of Quidditch and how it's so important to his best friend.

Hestia thought that Lily would hang onto James' every word, and from the face she saw Lily make as he had started explaining the game, she knew she was going to win herself 20 gallons.

The pair, watched in complete astonishment as Lily kept asking questions for James to answer, not even bothering to slow him down as he began talking faster.

Both, Sirius and Hestia, could see that Lily was _hooked_, and that neither of them would be able to steer the girl away from James' explanation. To the two of them, it was unbelievable.

To the two of them, Lily and James were enemies. So this new found friendship the two seemed to have acquired was quite strange to them.

Outside of this common room, no one had _ever_ seen those two get along, but in the common room, they were bickering, studying, eating, or talking to each other with such interest that it scared most of the Gryffindor students.

Neither Hestia nor Sirius had _ever_ seen Lily look more interested in anything, besides her latest Transfiguration essay. It puzzled them entirely.

"Can you teach me?"

With that, Hestia held her hand out in front of Sirius with a pleased expression, and waited while he searched his pockets for the twenty gallons that he now owed her.


	15. Year Four: Sirius Black and Hestia Jones

**Prompt #14** – Sirius Black and Hestia Jones  
><strong>Words<strong>: 533  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Though I did recently acquire a new imagination, I don't own Harry Potter. Which really sucks |:  
><strong>Summary<strong>: James is worried as to why Sirius wasn't in Charms today, and Lily wants to know why Hestia was missing as well. Putting hate aside they found something they never saw coming

Lily chewed on the end of her quill, looking at the empty seat next to her. She looked to her other side where Sirius usually sat; it was instead filled with James Potter. They both looked at each other and sighed. Neither of them knew where their two best friends were, they had been missing all lesson. Professor Flitwick also notice the two being missing. Every time their professor looked at those two seats he would look immediately at the door, waiting for them to walk through the door. James and Lily knew that this wasn't like Sirius and Hestia, them skipping class never happened, this wasn't right. They both knew that something was going on but didn't share their theories with each other.

At the end of the class, they both met up with Remus and Peter, the two boys also sharing the discomfort.  
>"Where were they?" Lily asked impatiently.<br>"James do you have the map?" Remus looked to James.  
>"Sirius has it" he sighed.<br>"Split up then?" Peter suggested.  
>"It's the only idea that we've got" Lily muttered looking between the three boys, "I'll go with Potter" they all nodded and split in the opposite directions.<br>"Where could they be?" she questioned, they had looked in every single classroom on the East side of the castle.  
>"Suggestion?" James put his hand up slowly.<br>"What Potter?" she sighed looking at him. He pointed to a painting to his right. He walked up to it and slowly creaked it open. Lily looked confused for a moment but then followed him. They stepped into the passage way, but stopped on the spot. Lily's eyes widened and James had to hide a smirk. There they were, Sirius had Hestia pushed against the wall, his hands were wondering over her body, Hestia's hand were pushing his face to hers. There they were, making out in a passage way. Lily and James looked at each other before quickly hurrying out of the passage way, shutting the portrait behind them.  
>"Did you guys find them?" Remus' voice called as he ran down the hallway. Lily and James only nodded, Lily was still in pure shock.<br>"Where were they?" Peter asked them. Lily and James looked at each other before motioning to the portrait behind them.  
>"They were in the passage way?" Remus questioned confused, but then he looked over the look on Lily's face once more, and the smirk that was slowly growing on James' face. His eyes widened, realising what they had seen.<br>"Sirius and Hestia?" he said in a hushed whisper.  
>"Sirius and Hestia" James confirmed. Lily looked to him again, he was still smirking.<br>"We're going to the Great hall" Peter said immediately, obviously feeling sick from the image that was just put in his head. He and Remus left the two standing there.  
>"My best friend, and your best friend" Lily kept muttering.<br>James chuckled, "Oh I saw this coming"  
>"I didn't"<br>"Maybe you should open your eyes a little bit more Red" he told her walking off towards the Great Hall. She watched him go and sighed, Sirius and Hestia? She really didn't see it coming, and she was confused that James had.


	16. Year Five: Prefects

**Prompt #15 – **Prefects  
><strong>Words: <strong>422**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I totally own these characters – I wish…**  
>Summary: <strong>James knew it would happen, he could tell that Lily Evans and Remus Lupin would become Prefects, but he knew that he'd also have to endure Lily on his back every minute of the day, trying to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid.  
><strong>AN: **This is crap! I'm telling you, skip this one if you don't want to die…

…

"Who would've guessed, Mooney, you becoming Prefect," Sirius Black smirked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
>"I don't know Padfoot, it seems a little weird to me, does it seem weird to you?" James Potter interced, a small chuckled escaping his lips.<br>"You know this means you can't sneak out to Hogsmead with us anymore Mooney, you're a good boy now, aren't you?" 'Padfoot' joked.  
>"Very funny guys, I'm guessing Dumbledore just wants me to put you two in line, though I doubt that will ever happen," the newly-stated prefect guessed with a shrug.<br>"He does know that this is those two you're talking about right? The only way to put them in line, Remus, is to give Sirius a chew toy and give James over there a naked picture of Lily," Hestia Jones commented, stopping at Sirius' side to give him a small kiss on the cheek.  
>"I heard my name and naked picture, in the same sentence," Lily Evans frowned.<br>"Well, Evans, that might help stop me from pranking people," James smiled, "can I get it autographed too?"  
>"No you most certainly cannot," the girl snapped at him, "in your dreams Potter."<br>"You wouldn't want to know whats in my dreams Evans, you're be quite flustered to find out."  
>"That is why I don't want to know," she narrowed his eyes at him.<p>

Lily turned and gave Remus a hug, congratulating him on the position, and smiled when she heard the question that came from Sirius Black's lips.

"Didn't you get prefect as well Lilypad, or did they give it to someone else?" he smirked.  
>"I actually did get prefect Black, but unlike you, I don't gloat," she told the boy.<br>"Gloating is healthy," he chukled.  
>"Of course it is," she rolled her eyes, "Remus, they want us in the prefect carraige."<br>"I'll be right there," the prefect nodded.  
>"I'll see you later Hestia," Lily said to her best friend, before leaving the group, Remus following her.<p>

The four of them found the compartment, the one that the Marauders had met in their very first time on the Hogwarts Express.

"James, you do realise, now that Lily is prefect, she's going to try even harder to make sure don't prank Snape," Hestia pointed out the Quidditch Chaser, as he sat down across from her.  
>"And…?" he questioned.<br>"That means you can't ask her out, you can't play pranks on her, and you most certainly cannott play pranks on Snape, she'll be watching you every second of the day," she continued.  
>"Crap."<p>

...

_Bleh, worst one yet :)  
>I have completed up to the end of Year Six! Aanndd they'll all be posted by the end of this double period! It makes up for the lack of posting :)<br>Review?  
><em>


	17. Year Five: Summer

**Prompt #16 – **Summer**  
>Words: <strong>575**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Does my name start with J, or K? Or even R? Nope, sorry their, you mistook me for J.K. Rowling again, didn't you?**  
>Summary: <strong>Sirius has a date with Hestia, Peter and Remus wanted to go see Hagrid, so that left Lily and James alone in the halls. All he asked was, "How was your summer?" and they were talking like civil people, for what felt like the first time in a while for both of them.

…

Lily sighed, continueing to walk along the fifth floor, and corner yet another enchanted corner.

She wouldn't normally be doing this, but as usual, she was a month ahead in homework, and she had nothing else to do, not while her best friend was on a date with Sirius Black.

That couple still puzzled Lily, to a fault.

James Potter and her had caught the two snogging in a secret passageway, after her and the other three Maruaders had split up in search for their missing friends.

But Lily knew there was some sort of reason behind it, and she trusted her best friend enough to not let her heart get broken, and especially since Hestia Jones was the one to tame Sirius Black' normal 'player' status.

Lily continued, turning yet another corner in the enchanted halls.

There was no one in the halls on this sunny Saturday. The first and second years were out at the lake, all of them using as much of the light they can to lounge around on the grass. The third and fourth years were scattered from the library or their common rooms, studying or just hanging around with their friends. The fifths years were all studying for a test that they were going to be given by Professer McGonnigal in the next week when they next had Transfiguration. The sixth and seventh years were spending theur free time in their rooms, all getting ready for whatever dates they had in Hogsmeade on Sunday.

That left Lily to wander around the emty halls. Or what she _thought _was an empty hall.

As she turned yet another corner, leading her towards the stairs that tooke her to the sixth floor, she collided with another person.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" she gasped, being pushed back by the other person.  
>"Never thought I'd see the day that Lily Evans apoligised to me, but I think I'll take it," James Potter grinned at her.<br>"Oh shut up, you prat," she smiled at him, shaking her head slightly at the boy.

James Potter was a _friend_, or really just a part-time friend, and that confused even Lily.

"Shouldn't you be studying? Wait no, don't tell me, you're atleast ahead of everyone else until we graduate?" he joked with a smirk.  
>"Only a month ahead," she corrected him quickly, hitting him in the shoulder as he chuckled at her, "shut up Potter."<p>

The boy grestured for her to continue up the moving stair case as it finaly settled back into place, following her as she continued to walk up the enchanted staircase in silence.

What confused Lily Evans more than the relationship that Sirius Black and Hestia Jones had? Her friendship with James Adam Potter.

"Why aren't you with the guys?" she asked him.  
>"Sirius has a date with Hestia, you probably already know that, and Peter and Remus went to go see Hagrid," the boy shrugged.<p>

Lily nodded, leting them fall back into their comfortable silence.

It continued like that few the next ten minutes, they walked in complete silence along the sicth floor until they came to the stair case to the seventh floor.

James had been biting his tounge, wondering whether or not to ask the question.

"How was your summer?" he finally asked her, bcoming bored with the silence.

Lily smiled, thanking the Lord for the distraction from her thoughts, and the distraction form the silence, she asnwered his quetsion…

...

_La-la-laaaaaaaaaa :)  
>Number Two!<em>

_Well, atleast I'm keeping up on my promises :)_

_Review?  
><em>


	18. Year Five: Snowball Fights

**Prompt #17 – **Snowball Fights  
><strong>Words: <strong>1,013**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>All rights go to J.K. Rowling, I can only wish to own these characters…**  
>Summary: <strong>Everyone else had gone home for the Christmas holidays; Lily and James were the only fifth year Gryffindor students left. They had to bond; otherwise there would be nothing to do. What better way to bond with someone, than while throwing chunks of snow at them?

…

The small Golden Snitch floated in front of him, making a small buzzing noise that completely irritated Lily Evans. The noise stopped when he flicked his wrist, snatching the golden ball into his hands.

But the noise came back, after he let it go once more, and it began to float around in circles.

"Can you stop that? Or could you atleast find someone else to annoy?" she finally snapped at him, lifting her head from the book in front of her.  
>"You're the one sitting on a blanket at the <em>Marauder's Tree<em>, so I can't really, who knows what you could do to the sacred place if I were to leave you here alone," he shrugged, flicking his wrist again to catch the Snitch once more.

She sighed, bowing her head back into the book; she was never going to get rid of him, was she?

"What are you even doing with the Snitch? Last time I checked, you were a chaser," she told him matter-of-factly.  
>"Nicked it from the Quidditch stuff, don't worry goody-too-shoes, I made sure there was another one before I did, wouldn't want our little prefect getting her panties in a bunch over missing Quidditch materials, would we?" he smirked.<br>"Sod off Potter," the girl sighed.  
>"Not going to happen," he replied calmly, once again letting go of the Golden Snitch, and letting it float towards her slowly, this time not caring to catch it.<p>

The prefect scrunched her nose, the noise from the Snitch was directly beside her ear. The bussing noise got more irritating by the second.

"Potter, you better catch that, or I swear I will not be held responsible when I Reducto it back to where it came from," Lily told him, trying not to grit her teeth as she spoke.  
>"You would Reducto school property, Evans, you know all too well what happens when you destroy school property, don't you?" he chuckled.<p>

He stayed buzzing for a few more moments, Lily Evans' nose staying scrunched in distaste for the sound, before the prefect finally snapped her hand up to her ear, catching the Snitch just as it went to float away, without taking her eyes from the book.

She placed it in front of him, "you better hold onto that."  
>"You caught it," he smiled.<br>"Yeah, what of it?" she questioned, turning to face him.  
>"You weren't even looking!"<br>"Big deal, Potter, now take it before I confiscate it."  
>"You should join the team! I have to look for a new Seeker anyway, our old one is currently sitting in St. Mungos, not a pretty sight," he cringed at the thought.<br>The prefect narrowed her eyes at him, "I will not join the team, end of story."  
>"Please?" he begged.<br>"No."

The boy sighed, taking the Snitch from her hand.

It was quiet again, he had placed the Golden Snitch in his pocket, leaning back on his elbows, and watching the prefect with a smile. She had returned to her book, ignoring the fact that she knew James Potter was once again watching her.

The boy grew bored quickly, looking around, he saw no other students outside. They were all inside enjoying the space in the castle, seeing as it was Christmas holidays, and not many students had actualy stayed for them.

James Potter was one of two fifth year students _still_ at Hogwarts, one of two _Gryffindor_ fifth year students still at Hogwarts.

His best friend, Sirius Black, was staying with his Uncle in London, having not wanted to stay at Hogwarts, _or_ have to endure a holiday with his perfect Slytherin family.

Remus Lupin was spending it at home, knowing that there was going to be another full moon these holidays, and the Marauders needed a serious break since what had happened last full moon.

The fourth Marauder, Peter Pettigrew, was with his mother at St. Mungo's, she had been diagnosed with Dragon Pox, it was getting worse.

That left him, by himself, with one of the people he didn't _exactly_ want to be stuck with, unless they were planning to get along for once.

Lily Evans' best friend, Hestia Jones, who was also Sirius' girlfriend, was spending it with relatives, over in Hawii, leaving her best friend to put up with the boy who would confess his love to her every day.

Lily was not going to enjoy these holidays, she made a promise to that at the start of the week, when she said goodbye to her best friend as she lefton the Hogwarts Express.

The boy beside her looked around once more, before shovelling a handful of snow between his hands, and descretely sitting up, to be in the correct position to place the handful of snow, down the girl's jacket.

"_James Adam Potter!_" she sreamed, almost jumping in her spot as the cold snow went down her back.  
>"Never fails to amuse me," he smirked.<p>

The prefect grabbed a handful of snow from the ground before dropping it on his face, his eyes opening in shock.

"Never fails to amuse me," she repeated him.

The girl had stood, trying to shake the snow from her clothes, when the boy had thrown yet another handful of snow at her.

"This means war," she told him.  
>"If I win, you're joining the team," he smirked.<br>Lily threw the handful of snow at him, "not if my life depended on it."

The boy laughed, dodging another handful of snow that she pelted at him, and failing, before throwing yet another back at her.

The prefect was laughing, as she continued to attack the boy from around the tree, having him covered in snow in less than three minutes, but then being pelted with snow the next.

She shivered slightly when it hit her face, but then regain composure quick enough to dodge his next throw.

Their laughter wasn't carried far through the wind, reaching the Entrance Hall doors, calling for the other students to come and join them. Guessing that it wasn't going to be a war well fought.

...

_Hmmmmmm, you tell me?_

_Review?_


	19. Year Five: Mistletoe

**Prompt #18** – Mistletoe  
><strong>Words<strong>: 594  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Only my imagination is mine, unfortunately...  
><strong>Summary<strong>: The last day of Christmas holidays, and Lily and James are left in an awkward position, and they could move from that spot until it happened. That was the magic of Mistletoe

…

James' eyebrows were singed from the game of exploding snap, though Lily was absolutely singe free. She poked his eyebrow slightly and he jumped, she laughed even louder as he whined about it. When she teased him about it he lunged at her and started tickling her. When she ran away from him she started giggling. James knew what she was doing as he started chuckling, following the sound of her tinkling laughter. Wandered the corridors finally finding the empty one that Lily had taken a hiding in.

"Lily, I know you're in here" he coaxed. Lily giggled, coming around the corner and running right into him. James laughed as he tried to steady them both, his hand holding her up by her waist. She was trying to calm her laughter down resting her head on his chest. Her laughter calmed down a few minutes later and they both went to walk back to the common room, but they were stopped.  
>"What the hell?" James muttered, he couldn't move.<br>"James, what the heck did you do?" Lily asked him.  
>James looked up with wide eyes, "Lily, look up" She was confused as she looked up, and saw the piece of mistletoe hanging there, her mouth forming a small 'oh'.<br>"Mistletoe has a magic on it that if the two people standing underneath it are of different gender and aren't related, they have to kiss before they can walk away from it" James told her.  
>"James, you know that means that we-" she stopped short, unable to finished the sentence. They looked back each other. James had always wanted to kiss Lily, but he always wanted it to be under better circumstances.<p>

_Here goes nothing_, he thought, slowly leaning down to Lily. He was hesitating, Lily nearly frozen in the shock of what is happening, but she let him lean down. His lips had only brushed hers as she realised that this wasn't just because of a spell, they both actually wanted to kiss each other, the Mistletoe was only helping them realise their wants. He went to lean back down again, but she had reached up, capturing his lips with hers. James was shocked by her movements, but he was pleased all the same.

As Lily's lips moved against him, her thoughts paused. The scene replaying in her head, the scene of James leaning down towards her, the scene of the mistletoe that hung above their heads slowly shrinking back into the roof.

The sight neither of them saw was the sight of Albus Dumbledore smiling at the corner of the corridor, watching the two. The two sworn enemies, changing, and evolving into friends during a Christmas away from their friends, a Christmas away from their families and influences. Just that Christmas with magic.

Their headmaster had disappeared back around the corner as the two pulled away, both opening their eyes to look at each other. Both lacking the needed oxygen, both lacking a thought span to explain what had just happened.

"I think the train comes back today," James told her suddenly, trying to break the awkward silence.  
>"Yeah it is," she replied, turning to walk towards the front of the school, where the two were heading towards to welcome their friend back to Hogwarts.<p>

James followed her towards the gates, them both walking in silence, un able to speak after what had just happened, because they both knew that they would slip up about it in front of the other's is they spoke now. It became their secret and Albus Dumbledore's also.

...

_I've had this written for aaggeess! Just waiting to post it! YES! FINALLY!_

_Review?_


	20. Year Five: Mudblood

**Prompt #19** – Mudblood  
><strong>Words: <strong>817**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Again, I totally wish I was as cool at J.K. Rowling, even my hair straightner is cooler than me ..**  
>Summary: <strong>Severus Snape had crossed the line, he had lost Lily's trust and he still was in debt to James for him saving his life. But James wouldn't let Lily walk away from the situation without him telling her that her blood status didn't matter.

…

"_I don't need help from a Mudblood."_

Lily shook here head, wiping the tears from underneath her eyes, once again. Even as she tried to keep herself from thinking about it, she still wondered what had happened.

She knew who the group of footsteps belonged to, racing down the corridor towards her, but she ignored them, trying to keep herself from crying, continueing to wonder why Severus would do that.

"Lily?" her best friend whispered, kneeling down beside her.

The prefect just shook her head, bringing her knees higher, so that she rested her cheeks on them as she continued crying.

"Lily, it's going to be okay," the girl pressed, placing a hand on her best friend's arm, which was shaken off as quickly as it was placed.

There were a few more voices, all talking quietly, but Lily could pick up words that didn't make sense at that moment.

"Prongs, if Tia can't get her to talk, then I really doubt you will," someone said, talking louder this time, a voice she knew all too well to be Sirius Black, and the use of the nicknames made that clear.  
>"It's worth a shot, isn't it Padfoot?" the boy replied, followed by footsteps, obviously coming towards her.<p>

He didn't say anything; he just sat beside her, his back sliding against the wall as he moved a little closer.

"What do you want Potter," she whispered, knowing who was sitting beside her.  
>"Just to talk, like we normally do," she felt him shrug.<br>"Yeah, about what now?"  
>"About how I'm getting scared, in the last year, you've done this much. You've become prefect, and dammitt, took all of my freedom away from me," he chuckled, "we spent hours talking about our summer, and you kissed me," he finished in a whisper.<br>"You kissed me," she corrected him quickly, making sure her voice was low enough that the others could not hear.  
>"If that's what helps you sleep at night," she could almost hear him smirking.<p>

It fell silent, Lily trying to wip another tear away, and to stop another sob from breaking through her chest, failing miserably at both.

"Lily Rose Evans, look at me," he ordered her.

The prefect feebly lifted her head to look at the boy who sat besides her.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked, but not waiting for an answer before continueing, "you are an amazing young, talented, intelligent, beautiful, adorable, funny, quirky – did I say beautiful?" – the girl laughed at his words – "girl, and personally, I'm jealous of the next guy that gets to even hug you, let alone look at you!"  
>"Of course you would be," she smiled slightly.<br>"Wel, yeah, I know, but that's out of the question," James Potter chuckled, "you are the brightest witch in our year, and you weren't even raised with a wizarding family! You know more about magic than most of the pure-bloods who are about to graduate! I wouldn't be surprised if you knew more than my father about magic, and he knows _a lot._"  
>"Of course he does, he's the Minister of Magic-"<br>"Still beside the point," he interrupted her with a smile, still un-sure _why_ she would remember that, "you are a wonderful witch, you do better than Padfoot and I do in tests, and we were born into this. You are _amazing_, I'm telling you now."  
>"You've already said that," Lily told him.<br>"I know, I just had to say it again," he smiled.

The girl sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Lily, just because you are a muggle-born, it doesn't make you any different to everyone standing over there right now, I mean, Hagrid is half-giant, right? And he still is awesome, who could be awesomer than Hagrid, right?" he chuckled.  
>"I don't know, you tell me," she laughed quietly.<br>"Exactly," James nudged her, "he is no different, so why should you be?"

Lily only shrugged, closing her eyes and resting against the boy she swore to hate. Everything had been changing for a while now, and she knew it had been only a matter of time before they had become actual friends.

"And by the way, you totally kissed me," he told her once more, before standing up and brushing himself off.  
>"No, it was you," she countered, taking his hand and pulling herself up, following suit.<br>"Yeah, yeah, whatever," James smirked.

She shook her head, wiped whatever remainder of the tears there were away, before looking over to the group of friends, talking only up at the end of the hallway.

"You missed one," the boy told her, pressing his thumb softly near the corner of her lips.  
>"Thanks," she smiled.<br>"Let's go, before they think I've abducted you," he nudged her, walking with her towards the small group.

Oh, how everything had changed so quickly, and how much she loved the change, scared her…

...

_Hm, Review?_


	21. Year Six: Platform 9 & 34

**Prompt #20 – Platform 9 and ¾  
>Words<strong>: 883  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: It makes you sad too? Not being able to own this? Well, wait in line for the buying of Harry Potter, I'm still waiting!  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Lily had gone through the barrier and towards the train, and found five faces she missed dearly. He was the last in their line to great, all she did was hug him close, and maybe hoped that she wouldn't have to let go.

…

Lily Evans pushed her trolley through the barrier, towards Platform 9 and ¾, leaving her muggle parents and sister behind at King's Cross Station. She saw the billowing steam from the top of the train, what seemed like hundreds of people walking through it, all dressed in muggle clothes as they loaded their luggage onto the train.

Lily still remembers the first time she ever boarded the Hogwarts Express, the fight between James and Severus was a highlight, only because now she could work out which of the two came out on top. Who of the two boys was the superior one?

This platform had memories for Lily, even though she spent approximately only one hour on it a year. It reminded her of her home and where she belonged. The other witches and wizards running around, casting spells at each other. The entire fact that she was there, it kept her on her toes, every time.

…

Five people, five faces, that she wanted to see. She would call them her best friends, but that would defy the purpose of her relationship with one of them.

She could see them in the distance near where she would meet with Hestia to board the train. Hestia's squeal sold the fact they had seen her too.  
>"Lily!" her best friend hugged her tightly.<br>"Hestia!" she laughed, slowly pulling away from her friend to take in her appearance. Every holidays Hestia would return to Hogwarts with a new style, but this time, she had let the hair dye in her hair fade back to her natural colour, and the makeup was more limited than it usually is.  
>"You're actually normal for once," Lily smiled at her friend.<br>"Something a dog told me," Hestia shrugged. Lily was confused as to what she meant, but Hestia had looked as though it had meant nothing.  
>"Look what we have here," Sirius Black's chuckled brought Lily out of her thoughts, "Red is redder than usual." He hinted at her brighter hair.<br>"Highlights Black, and please don't call me that," the prefect smiled, hugging the boy. He had grown over the summer, he towered over her nearly.  
>"Peter," Lily smiled at the next boy in the line who smiled and gave her a short wave.<br>"Hey Remus," she turned to the next boy, the werewolf who was her fellow Gryffindor prefect.  
>"Hello Lily," he smiled at her. He turned towards the others in the group who had struck up a conversation.<p>

When Lily looked to see who was standing there in front of her, she found one face that she was confused about. James Potter, sure, they were friends, but she didn't know what that friendship meant to either of them.

"Hey Lily," he smiled at her. He, like Sirius, had grown over the summer, he had become fitter, her shirt now clung to his body. For a student in sixth year, he surely looked like a seventh grader.  
>"Hi James," she smiled in return. Lily noticed the Gryffindor Quidditch captain badge that he had pinned to his shirt, "Still captain I see?"<br>"You really think they would ever take it off of me?" he chuckled.

They were silent; the only voices were the others in the group, talking about the year ahead of them and the summer they had just come from.

"How was your summer?" the Marauder asked her.  
>"Good," she nodded, "Yours?"<br>"Alright," he shrugged, "Sirius moved in, Mum was ecstatic about and Dad thought that Sirius was crazy to do it."  
>"He's like your brother though, isn't he?" she questioned, nodding her head towards Sirius Black, who had his arm protectively wrapped around Hestia's waist.<br>"I'd say so," James replied.

The silence was back. It was awkward this time, not mutual.

"Your hair looks great," he commented.  
>"Thanks, it was my Mum's idea," she explained.<br>"She's a smart woman," the boy smiled at her.

When the silence returned, the boy stepped forward, taking her into a hug. She returned it tightly, her arms wrapped securely around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder. Both of them, holding onto the other tightly, protectively.

She thought about it, the way that their friendship had changed since last year, since they had met.

The meeting in Diagon Alley before they started at Hogwarts, the confrontation of the train on the way to Hogwarts with Severus Snape, the argument between him and Severus that she had to intervene before the wands were drawn, the howler and the meeting with his mother that James was still confused about, the times she vented to him about her sister, the conversation between them in fourth year about their families, him helping her learn about Quidditch, when they found Sirius Black and Hestia Jones snogging in an empty corridor, their conversation in fifth grade about their last summer while everyone else was out of the castle, when they kissed under the mistletoe, and when Severus Snape had called her a Mudblood.

Every single one of those moments had brought her to that present moment there, she had to thank fate for it someday, because she was beginning to never want to let go from this stance with James.

This friendship was becoming important to her; she didn't want to lose it anytime soon.

...

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na BATMAN!_

_Anyhoo, That's the first for Year Sive! :)_

_Review?  
><em>


	22. Year Six: Denial

**Prompt #21** – Denial  
><strong>Words<strong>: 319  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own the massive Zac Efron poster on the back of my door and the downright hot Katy Perry poster next to the one of Daniel Radcliffe, though I don't own Harry Potter C:  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Hestia Jones is like a sister to Lily, and she knows Lily well enough to know that she likes someone. Hestia knows who it is, but just waits for her to slowly figure it out.

…

Hestia Jones is Lily's best friend, she knows that girl like the back of her hand. She knows every emotion that runs through her body, she knows every thought that runs through her head, and she knows her actions as though they're on replay in Hestia's own mind. Meaning Hestia knows the difference of a school yard crush to being in love. She knew that Lily had changed.

Hestia would watch James and Lily at the meals, when they started talking they blocked everyone out and they only saw each other. The two would talk for ages, and the only way to break them apart was for someone to actually intervene with the conversation, there was no stopping them when they started talking to each other.

_They cared for each other..._

Hestia remembered when she came back from Christmas break, Lily's face was flushed, and her eyes were glowing. James had a smirk plastered on his face the entire night. As though something had happened over that two week stretch. It wasn't until Hestia saw Lily writing his initials on a piece of parchment that night before bed.

_They__ had kissed..._

Hestia watched them carefully, knowing that they would be close. Their interactions the rest of the year were close, closer than normal. No one else noticed it, but she did. They had this invisible bond, it's the type of bond that you only see if they truly have feelings for each other. But when Hestia asked Lily if she like someone it was always the same response, "No I don't like anyone Hestia."

_Lily Evans was in denial..._

Hestia knew everything about Lily Claire Evans, she knew everything about her. Her favourite band, her favourite colour, what she wanted said she wanted to grow up to be at the age of six. She knew Lily Evans inside and out. She knew this much;

_Lily Evans was in love with James Potter..._

_..._

_I luuuuuuurve this one :) Just saying!_

_Review?  
><em>


	23. Year Six: Passing Notes

**Prompt #22** – Passing Notes  
><strong>Words<strong>: 609  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I (unfortunately) do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong (if I get my why way there will be a law suit to buy them C: ) to JK. Rowling. Though I do own all seven books and 'The Tales of Beatle the Bard' Ooh SNAP! C:  
><strong>Summary<strong>: James and Lily have nothing better to do, it's History of Magic and it's not like their professor will notice two of his top student's passing notes in class.  
><strong>Mostly will be Dialog. Writing in <strong>_**italic**_** are notes from Lily, all notes in BOLD will be from James.**

…

Lily sighed, trying to keep her eyes trained on their professor, but James had come in late and there was only one seat left, the seat next to her. When he sat down the first thing he did was take out a piece of parchment and a quill. He definitely wasn't taking notes.

**Hey Red : )**

She smiled before writing back, _Yes Potter?_

**Can't I just say hi? Harsh Evans, harsh!**

_Oh sorry then, hello James._

**That's better! So what are doing on your end of the table.**

_Trying to listen to Binns, but I can't because there is this very annoying boy who keeps passing me notes..._

**What does this boy look like?**

_He has glasses, which by the way have dirt on them. He has hazel eyes and he plays Quidditch. And he does this annoying thing with his hair, looks like he just woke up._

**Flattering Evans, flattering, you really know how to touch my heart.**

_I'm serious though._

**You aren't Sirius, he's Sirius.**

Lily looked up and raised an eyebrow at James, he was pointing over his shoulder at his best friend.

_Funny Potter, not._

**I'm very funny actually.**

Lily nearly started laughing, but James had already passed a note back to her.

**See, you think I'm funny.**

_Actually James, I was laughing at your 'modesty'. Of which you have one._

James looked at her with narrow eyes before smiling. It was that exact same smile that he had given her at the very first Welcoming Feast. Lily's heart skipped a beat, before she returned the smile.

**Do you understand what Binns is even talking about?**

_Something about the Founders, again._ She gave a dramatic sigh, in return James chuckled.

**Hestia is watching us.**

_She's been doing that a lot lately._

**Maybe she also noticed how beautiful you were**

_Opposed to what? How handsome you are?_

**You really think I'm handsome? Thank you!**

_No James, I was just kidding with you._

**Are you serious?**

_No, he's Sirius._ Lily covered her mouth to laugh as James looked confused for a moment, then remembered the pun.

**Funny Evans, real funny.**

_Oh I know, you didn't have to tell me._

**So no idea why Hestia is watching us?**

_None at all. Maybe she realised that your head has inflated a bit bigger than normal._

**Mm, no that's your head, it's been like that since Christmas.**

_No it hasn't!_

**Yeah it has, it inflated so much that you realised that I was amazing so you had to kiss me to deflate your head.**

_Oops, i just saw your hugely inflated head float away. Bye James' head!_

**Ha, ha.**

_Very funny isn't it? Ad I only kissed you because I kind of wanted to move, but the stupid charm on the mistletoe wouldn't let me._

**So you admit to kissing me! Ha! Score 1 to James Potter, amazing Gryffindor seeker and handsome young man, and score 0 to Lily Evans, completely beautiful nerd.**

_Minus the nerd bit and we have a deal._

**Funny.**

Before Lily could reply they heard the bell for their next class go through the castle.  
>James smiled, "We have potions"<br>"Oh great" Lily rolled her eyes.  
>"Just because Slughorn loves you"<br>"He loves you too, he just doesn't express it as much" Lily corrected him, standing up and piling the notes into her bag.  
>"Sure he does" James smirked, Lily nodded with a small smile. He only chuckled and the two of them walked out of the room.<p>

Hestia was smiling watching the two leave.  
>"Did Prongs just leave with Evans?" Sirius asked confused.<br>"Yep" Hestia popped the 'p'.  
>"He's hooked" Remus sighed.<br>"And she's hooked too" Hestia reminded them, quickly pecking Sirius on the cheek before following the two out of the room.

...

_Not so sure, you tell me?_

_Review?_


	24. Year Six: Roses

**Prompt #23** – Roses  
><strong>Words<strong>: 1,808  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't even think I'm the first to use this idea, guess I can't win everything.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: When Valentines came, Lily could nearly throw up with how many of the Hogwarts students were finding PDA acceptable. Lily however, didn't expect to find that she had a secret admirer for the event, and she knew it wasn't Peeves or Snape.  
><strong>AN**: WARNING! Total drabble ahead!

…

Lily Evans didn't really celebrate all those romantic holidays. She hated watching all of those girls running around squealing about the love letter they'd received, and those crying because they hadn't received a rose or a box of chocolates. She had never had a secret admirer, and she had never been one. So this Valentine's Day had come to a major shock to her.

…

**DAY ONE**

Exactly one week before Valentine's Day, she sat down on her bed and laid her head back on her pillow. It had been a tough day of going over he notes before the exams in April. They were in their sixth year and all she could think about was passing her exams so she knew that she would do well in her N.E.. What she didn't expect was to hear the crumpling of parchment underneath her head. She sat up immediately with a small yelp. The only other person in the room was her best friend Hestia Jones, who looked at her as though she was mad. The prefect only turned in her position and picked up the parchment. When she read what it said, she nearly died in confusion.

_Have a great day beautiful? Maybe tomorrow you'll forget about makeup?_

Her best friend had sat next to her to read the note but ended up jumping back to her feet to run around the room squealing, "LILY HAS A SECRET ADMIRER!" Lily had laughed at her friend once before looking back to the note, a small smile had hinted on her lips.

…

**DAY TWO**

Lily had taken at least ten minutes that morning, thinking about whether or not she would take her admirer's advice. Finally opting to run out of the room, without even a drop of mascara on her lashes, she grabbed her bag and ran down to the great hall.

The mail was coming in, when a small Hogwarts owl stopped in front of Lily. She was confused as she took the single piece of parchment from its claws. The owl flew away as Lily turned it over.

_Who knew that a girl could look __gorgeous without makeup?_

That wasn't the last note for the day. In Transfiguration a note had floated down onto her desk, with her name, scrawled in the messy handwriting, on the front.

_It's not your best subject, is it? Might have to teach you a few pointers __some time..._

She had heard that last line somewhere before, she couldn't place it. Hestia was smiling over her shoulder slightly, when she noticed Lily's glare the girl then turned back to her boyfriend. Lily just looked around the room, every boy in the room was focused on their work, and she couldn't find one thing out of place.

…

**DAY THREE**

Lily hadn't forgotten about the notes, she was keen on finding out who would send her them. The thing was, this guy wasn't making it any easier. She remembered what the last note had said, and how it had sounded so familiar. She had hear it in Year Two, when James was trying to coax her into letting him help with her Transfiguration work, it wasn't at all her best subject.

That morning at breakfast, she watched the owl that flew towards her in thought, not only was there a letter, there was a small, red rose clutched in its paw. The owl dropped them in front of her before flying away.

Hestia beckoned her to pick them up, and as Lily did, Hestia watched her carefully. Lily looked at the rose once before going to the letter, that was the real evidence that she needed.

_I wonder if we'll see each other at Hogsmeade, and if you know how you captured my heart?_

There it was, the smile that her admirer had been wanting. She was blushing and she looked around her, trying to see if it anyone was watching her. She skipped the Slytherin table, knowing that Severus would be watching her, as per usual; but no one else seemed to lay an eye on her.

Though her best friend was looking at her with raised eyebrows, as if wanting Lily to pass her the note. The prefect folded the note carefully, watching the rose. She found it beautiful.

Another note, had been dropped on her while she sat by the lake.

She had her eyes closed and was slowly letting the sound around her drown out as the owl sat on her knee. Lily had opened the note slowly, ignoring the rose for that only second.

_The view from this tower is amazing, did you know I can see a beautiful red-head sitting by the Marauder's tree? That view is absolutely amazing._

Lily looked up to the castle, looking at all the towers that the castle held. There were only two towers that overlooked that tree, the Astronomy tower and the boy's dormitories of the Gryffindor tower. Lily beckoned the owl to fly away, it hadn't flown to either of those towers, it flew just past them both towards the Owlery. _I guess I forgot that one too_, Lily sighed.

She picked up the rose and smelt it, remembering that today was the third day, so she would be receiving another letter sometime tonight.

It hadn't come by owl, it hadn't come by person, it had come by magic. While practising in charms, she saw the small explosion in front of her. She like everyone else in the class has jumped, however, she had blushed when she saw what was written.

_Four more days, smelt the roses yet beautiful? Oh, and by the way, you do look amazing when you sleep..._

She cursed whoever it was for embarrassing her in front of everyone in her Charms class, and she couldn't figure out who was sending the letters, she was scared as to finding out who it was. Lily was starting to like this secret admirer.

…

**DAY FOUR**

Lily was beginning to wonder if she would ever find her secret admirer, because today was the fourth day and whoever it was still had her clueless as to his identity.

She thought she was going to be hearing about the last letter from the Marauder's, the four boys had found it their sworn duty to tease her about it the night before, but this morning they hadn't said a word about it. The four boys didn't comment on the letter at all. So in confused Lily as to why they were quiet this morning when the first letter for the day arrived at breakfast.

_I __embarrassed you, didn't I? I'm sorry, but it was worth seeing you blush sweetheart._

There was tha blush again, as Lily read the letter again, and again. She had never had a secret admirer before, and this person was making it so much easier for her to feel loved at Valentine's Day.

When the second letter arrived, she had become accustom to the odd owl flying towards her as she walked about the school boundaries during her free class.

_What better name than a __Lily, which has never smelt so sweet?_

It wasn't original, it was partially taken from Shakespeare, but she was beginning to like him more. She hoped it was a 'him', it would have been awkward for this to be a fellow female student.

As if on time, the third letter dropped in front of her during charms.

_Why do you take Charms? You're charming me all the time._

'Corny pick up lines? _Check!_' Lily thought with a smile as she read the note, 'Either he was running out of ideas or his best friend was Sirius Black', she giggled to herself, tucking the note securely into her book.

There wasn't much of a fourth note, but there was a rose to go with it. It had arrived just as she went to bed.

_Goodnight beautiful._

…

**DAY FIVE**

On Day five, Lily had decided to just enjoy the notes, her smile was radiating as each one arrived.

Note one, having arrived during breakfast, as per usual, started her day.

_Have a good sleep? No nightmares?_

Note two, arrived during Defence against the Dark Arts, the owl scared her professor well out of his train of thought.

_You did something different with your hair today, didn't you? __Whatever it is, it looks amazing, as you do also._

Note Three, had arrived during lunch, the other Gryffindor students watching as she opened it slowly.

_Have you noticed that when all the attention is divided to you, you always rub your left arm? It's adorable._

Note four, came with a rose, and a lily. The owl had dropped next to her and Hestia as they sat by the lake.

_Comparing the beauty between the sight I see, and the lily you hold in your hands. I believe the sight I see wins._

Note five, was as simple as the one from the night before, with another rose to accompany it.

_Sweet dreams, Lily._

…

**DAY SIX**

There was only one note on the sixth day, but there were six lilies also.

The first lily arrived at breakfast, as usual.

The second lily surprising her during Ancient Runes.

The third lily being handed to her by a statue as she made her way to Potions.

The fourth lily had floated onto her lap as she studied in the library.

The fifth lily was placed on her transfiguration book as she had turned to talk to Professor McGonagall.

The only note, and the sixth lily, was placed on her pillow that night when she had gone to sleep.

_How is your name Lily, when you smell like a cherry? And how is your hair red, when you are the calmest person around? There is no fire in you.  
>Goodnight, my Lily.<em>

…

**DAY SEVEN – VALENTINE'S DAY**

No notes, just a bouquet of roses, flown down by an owl during breakfast. A ribbon that had the words 'Happy Valentine's Day' tied the roses together.

Lily examined every note, going over the fine details, the hand writing, which looked familiar once she examined it closely. The words were familiar also.

She remembered what she had thought on the fourth day, _either he was running out of ideas or his best friend was Sirius Black_.

_Or his best friend was Sirius Black._

"James!" she called, running down the hall towards the Marauder who was walking back to the common room from practise.  
>"Hey Lily," he smiled at her, when he noticed who was yelling after him.<br>"Thank you," she told him, handing him one of the roses she had been sent during the week.  
>He looked at it, then back to her, "Anything to see you smile again Lily."<p>

With that, she smiled and walked off, marking the past week as a memory to not be forgotten...

...

_I even read this one 'cos I like it too much :)  
><em>

_Review?_


	25. Year Six: Black Lake

**Prompt #24 – Black Lake  
>Words: <strong>630**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>If only, if only my little lovelies would buy this for my birthday. Yes, October is the date I will own this wonderful couple! (Not)**  
>Summary: <strong>Lily would sit and look at the Black Lake a lot; it was like her own reflecting pool. James thought it would be fun to see her reaction to being thrown into the lake, just a little brotherly love before the train ride back to Platform 9 and ¾

…

The view over the Black Lake was beautiful.

Well, that's what Lily Evans thought.

With every Hogwarts student inside packing for the train trip on the Hogwarts Express back to London, all of them having not packed the night before, because they were all celebrating Gryffindor's Quidditch finale win against the Slytherin house, and Ravenclaw's House Cup Championship.

That left Lily the only person left to her own freetime, to enjoy the beauty of Hogwarts before she went back to her muggle family.

She was turning seventeen over the holidays, during the last week. Meaning she only had one more holiday of being a muggle before she returned to Hogwarts for the last time.

"Enjoying the view?" a cool voice in her ear hispered.  
>"I wonder what my secret admirer would say about this?" she teased the boy.<br>"He would say, that the view doesn't look as good as the girl admiring it."  
>"You're a suck up James, you know that right?" she looked over at him.<br>"I aim to please Lily," he smirks as he sat beside her.

They sat in silence. James knew that Lily was thinking, but he couldn't tell what about.

"James," she muttered, "where do we stand? It's the end of our sixth year as friends, but I still don't know where we stand."  
>"I don't know," he told her, "we've never really talked about it."<br>"That's the thing! We never talk about these things, James! You and I both know that there is something to talk about!"  
>"Alright then Lily, where do you think we stand?" the boy asked her.<br>"You-you're like a brother to me," Lily told him after hesitation," you're my big brother to me, and I won't want to lose whatever friendship we have."  
>"How about," James said, "how about we stay friends."<br>"I think-I think I can do that," she murmured.  
>James grasped her hand tightly in his, "it's a challenge I'm willing to take."<p>

They both were thinking the same thing.

_This will never work; we don't work as just friends._

James looked over the Black Lake once before smiling back at Lily, "fell like a swim"  
>"Not at all," she shook her head.<br>"Too bad," he chuckled, picking her up, laughing louder as she screamed at him.

Ignoring the pleas she game him in a laughing tone, he jumped into the Black Lake, taking her with him.

"Potter, I'm going to _kill_ you!" she said through clenched teeth as the both esurfaced.  
>"Like to see you try," was all he said, as smirk being form on the tip of his lips.<p>

He spaled the water at her already wet form, casuing her to gasp at how cold the water really was.

It continued like that; both of them laughing as they splashed the cold water back and forth.

Up near the bottom of the Gryffindow tower, Hestia stood there watchig the pair with Sirius.

"Fifty gallons says they'll ber together by mid-next year," Hestia put forward, looking towards her boyfriend.  
>"Make it one-hundre and that it's by the end of the holidays," he replied, "Im saving up for a new bike."<br>"Eighty," the girl bargained.  
>"Deal," he nodded, sealing the deal with a quick kiss before calling out to the two in the lake, "guys! We're leaving in twenty!"<p>

The two sighed, slowly trudging out of the lake; Lily had wuickly place a 'quick-dry' spell over the two of them, their clothes going from soaked to completely dry in a few seconds.

"This is it, Lily," James murmured, "our last holiday before we leave for good."  
>"Atleast we graduate next year," she noted.<p>

Both of them walked in silence towards where Sirius and Hestia had taken their bags.

It was their final holiday apart, before they finally graduated.

...

_Had this one written for ages too :)_

_Review?_


	26. Year Seven: Head Boy and Head Girl

**Prompt #25 – Head Boy and Head Girl  
>Words<strong>: 689  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Yeah, yeah, all rights go to J.K. Rowling  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Lily Evans was named Head Girl, everyone saw that coming. James Potter was named Head Boy, _nobody_ saw that coming.

…

As students on the Hogwarts Express saw the badge pinned to her robes, they weren't surprised.

Lily Evans had the Head Girl place hooked under her belt since the moment she had stepped into Hogwarts. She was an amazing student, exceptional with other students, loved by everyone, she was talented, she was nice, she was never late to class, everything about her had kept that spot with her from the moment she entered the school. From the very first day she had been the top student in the running for Head Girl, even the Slytherins could not deny that Lily Evans deserved that spot.

The Gryffindor had been in the eye of Albus Dumbledore, since the moment she first cast a spell. He knew that she would be in for the long run during this war. Even as many other great wizards had fallen in the duration.

…

She sat waiting for the Head Boy to arrive to debrief the students, anxiously tapping her finger on the table. She knew that it was going to be Remus Lupin, she just _knew_!

But when Remus walked through the door and took a seat in the Gryffindor Prefects set of chairs, she began to question whether or not she would be sharing a dormitory with her ex-best friend for the next year.

Severus Snape, had however taken a seat with his fellow year seven Slytherin Prefect.

The entire school's prefects had sat in their chairs, still talking to one another about their past summer. While up in the chair next to Lily, it was empty.

The door opened, and a boy walked through the rows of chairs up towards where she sat.

Lily could see the Head Boy badge pinned to his robes, but underneath, he had the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain badge, shining away in the small light that came through the windows.

"Potter?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"  
>"I'm Head Boy, see?" he pointed to the badge on his shirt.<br>"You stole Remus' badge didn't you?" the Head Girl stood up, "This is some sort of prank isn't it?"  
>"You have no faith in me Lily, this is my badge, and I have the letter to prove it," the boy smug smile caused her to roll her eyes, "Do you want to see it"<br>"No I don't want to see your damn letter, you're late," she snapped at him.  
>The Head Boy chuckled, "You really aren't happy, are you?"<br>"We may be friends James, but I will not share a dormitory with you for an entire year. You'll seduce me into sleeping with you, or worse!" she pointed at him accusingly, "You'll talk me into going on a date with you!"  
>"So," he said slowly, "Going on a date with me is worse than shagging me? I must be great in bed then."<br>"James Adam Potter," she whispered, nudging her head towards the group of students that sat watching them eagerly, "You say that once more, I will make sure there is no way for you to ever have children, or be 'shagged', understood?"  
>"Yes Ma'am!" he laughed, turning towards the students, "Rule number one, <em>never<em> get on Lily Evans bad side"  
>"James, how about we make rule number one, is that unless you have something useful to add to the conversation, you aren't allowed to speak at all?" she smirked, "It sound perfect to me, what about you Potter?"<br>"That rule sucks," he shrugged.  
>"Get used to it"<p>

…

When people saw Lily Evans with the Head Girl badge pinned to her robes, they weren't surprised.

When people saw James Potter with the Head Boy badge pinned to his robes, everyone thought Albus Dumbledore had finally gone crazy.

But the Headmaster had a reason he placed the two together for the year.

Lily and James were leaders.

Lily and James were independent.

Lily and James were different to other students he had seen.

Lily and James were unique, one-of-a-kind.

And after what the Headmaster had witnessed, he hoped that the flower of their evolving relationship, would finish it bloom, because the spring season for its flowering, was almost over...

...

_Had this written for aaggeess!_

_Kind of my favourite for the year :)_

_Review?_


	27. Year Seven: Exams

**Prompt #26 – **Exams.,  
><strong>Words: <strong>443**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>J.K Rowling. 'Nuff said.**  
>Summary: <strong>James thought Lily was over-reacting, NEWTS weren't until April and she had already started studying for Exams. He really had to teach her how to have fun.

…

There were only two noises in the Heads Common room, the buzzing sound from the Golden Snitch as it floated around the two students, and the noise of Lily Evan's quill scratching along the partchment as she continued her charms essay.

James Potter seemed to thin that this scenario was overly familiar, except her remembered clearly that Lily had been reading a book when the scene had first played out, not completing a NEWTs grade essay.

"You're doing it again," she said out-of-the-blue.  
>"Yeah, what?" he questioned, looking at her with a smile.<br>"Playing with that damned Snitch again," she told him.  
>"It's fun, maybe you can try to catch it again?"<br>"Maybe you will try to get me to join the team again, oh wait, that's already happened before," Lily sighed, looking to him.  
>"It's the second week, why are you doing that homework now? When it isn't due until like tomorrow?" he asked her, taking the quill out of her hand and pretending to admire the feather.<br>"That's the point, it's due _tomorrow_ James, now give me that back," she tried to reach for the quill, but the Head boy had it at arms length away from her.

The girl scowled, watching the boy as he continued to dodge her feeble attempts to snatch back her quill.

"James," she warned him.  
>"Lily," he smiled in reply, leaning in towards her.<br>"Can I _please_ have my quill back?"  
>"Nope," he smirked, "wait," he stopped her from going to grab it again, "on one condition."<br>"What could that condition possibly be?" the girl sighed again, trying to ignore her brain telling her that he was going to ask her to kiss him.  
>"That this weekend, you don't study, you don't do homework, you and Hestia come with me and the Marauders to Hogsmeade," James put forward, "Hestia and Padfoot can go be romantic and couplish, while Mooney, Wormtail and I can teach you how to have fun!"<br>"Who says I _want_ to learn how to have _fun_, especially from _you_?" she asked him.  
>"Because you and I both know you love me," he smirked.<br>"Only in your dreams," Lily answered.  
>The boy chuckled, "actually, in my dreams, I believe you dig me, and not just like that either."<br>"You sick minded git!" she punched him firmly in the chest.

He cringed, allowing for her to take the quill from his hands.

"Come on Lily! It'll be fun! If you're lucky, we might even show you the Shreaking Shack, you know, just without the shreaking," he suggested.  
>"I have one condition," she muttered.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"This isn't a date."<br>"Of course it isn't!"

He _wished_!

…

_Short, short, short, sorta weird, short.  
>Oh well!<em>

_Review?_


	28. Year Seven: Rain

**Prompt #27** – Rain  
><strong>Words<strong>: 856  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I still don't know why I don't own Harry Potter |: Might as well buy it off J.K Rowling if it stops me from having to do a Disclaimer every time C:  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Lily didn't know what was haunting her more, the fact that James was an Illegal Animigus, or the fact that once-a-month he risked his life, trying to help a friend. She knew that it was Remus, but she knew that James put himself in the firing line too much for his friends. She couldn't stand him anymore.

…

He didn't trust her; he didn't trust telling her with the most important thing ever. She understood why they did it, but she couldn't bring herself to wonder why they didn't tell her, why he didn't tell her. Lily's back hit the wet brick wall, letting the rain bucket down on her.

She was a mess, she didn't even know why she was crying, and this wasn't like her. She was crying over the boy that she swore to herself to hate forever, the one that tortured her when ever he could.

Though Lily had grown soft to James over the past year or two, she still couldn't see him as a friend. And one thing she knew is that he never lied to her, never lied to her about anything. That's what always brought her to surprise, his complete honesty about even the silliest of things, like his feelings towards her.

James' footsteps echoed around the empty halls, when he found Lily, she was outside in the rain, trying to keep her tears to herself. She ignored him as he walked towards her. She only looked at him once before looking down; a small sob broke from her chest. She could see the rain that had started fogging his glasses. James grabbed both of her hands ad brought them his lips. She pulled them away, putting them by her sides.

"Lily" he whispered, faintly heard through the rain.  
>"I hate you Potter, I downright hate you" she hit his chest once, her closed fist covered with the sleave of her shirt.<br>"No you don't" he stepped just a bit closer to her.  
>"Yes I do!" she hit his chest repeatedly; her sobs were heard through the rain as she continued to punch his chest. A smile crept onto James' face as he watched her through the rain.<br>"Are you done?" he asked her quietly, she had dropped her hands and let another sob go.  
>She nodded quickly, "why didn't you tell me? About everything, I thought that you were off smuggling illegal potions or something"<br>"That would be safer" he commented, but he could feel the glare she was giving him.  
>"Remus is my best friend Lily, I couldn't let him harm himself like that" James pushed her hair off her face, placing his hand on her cheek.<br>"Why didn't you tell me, I could've helped with everything, you knew that" she continued.  
>"Because you hated me Lils, and because Remus didn't want anyone to know" he told her, "Lily" he made her look up at him before he continued, "Lily, I love you, and I know that I made a mistake not to tell you about it. I know I did, I don't care how much you hate me, and I'll still love you"<p>

Lily nodded; a small sob broke free again. James had opened his mouth to speak but Lily had taken both of her hands and placed them on either side of his face pulling his face down to kiss him.

As he kissed her back, he had started pushing her against the wall. His hands were on her waist, gripping her closer to him. Her hands had worked their way to grip his hair and pull his face closer to hers. His thoughts were straying between two facts, Lily was kissing him, and that he had said the three words. Her thoughts were blank, leaving her to dance around the fact she was kissing him.

They both forgot about oxygen altogether, staying like that for the while. She only gave him the second to breathe in before she pulled him back to kiss her again. His tongue had begged for entrance, hers had battled with his, and the rain that still thundered down on them made no sign of stopping. When she could no longer breathe she pulled away slowly.

James didn't let her go far; his hands were still holding her waist firmly, keeping her less than an inch from him.

James had gone to speak, but Lily placed her hand over his mouth with a small smile, "If I said that I loved you too, would I be able to get out of the rain?" she asked him quietly, her green eyes on his hazel ones. She could feel him smile against her hand, moving one of his to remove it off of his mouth. Lily gasped in surprise as he ducked down and picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck to make sure she didn't fall from his grip.  
>"James, put me down!" she laughed, squirming slightly in his grip.<br>"Nope" he chuckled walking through the quiet halls, Lily shook her head and burrowed her face into his neck, hoping to hide the fact that she was blushing.  
>"It's cold" she whimpered slightly.<br>"You should've never ran into the rain then, shouldn't you?" he then smirk at her.  
>"Yeah, yeah" Lily smiled. James said the password to the Heads Dormitory and put her down in front of him.<p>

Before she walked up to her dormitory she slightly kissed him. Leaving him smiling where he stood.

...

_Ugh, confusing. :|_

_Review?_


	29. Year Seven: Staring

**Prompt #28** – Starring  
><strong>Words<strong>: 500  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Oh hell, I don't own it. Does the FBI have to send someone to arrest me now? C:  
><strong>Summary<strong>: James had run into the Great Hall, waving Lily's book above his head. She chased after him, they were both oblivious as to the fact that the Great Hall was full and that it was lunch time. Then when they kissed, the choruses started. Kind of guessing that some of the teachers now owe the others money.

…

Hestia and Sirius looked towards the doors at the Great Hall, behind them, you could hear laughter from the only two students that weren't here.

_Lily Evans and James Potter_.

When the door opened, James ran into the hall, being chased by Lily, neither of them seemed to noticed that the hall was full of students. James waved the book above his head, rounding the corner at the top of the Gryffindor table.  
>"James!" she crossed her arms on her chest.<br>"What does it say?" James coaxed her, a smirk on his lips.  
>"None of your business" she snapped at him.<br>"I love James Potter so much, he is absolutely handsome and he is so smart!" James tried his best to imitate a girl.  
>"It does not say that!" Lily told him. She went to catch him on the other side of the table but he dodged quickly. James ending up in between the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables.<br>"What does it say then?" he asked again, flicking through the pages.  
>After a moment he put a hand on his heart dramatically, "You did not call me an arrogant, selfish, Quidditch playing toe-rag!" he turned around and faced the other way, with his back to Lily. She took it as her chance. She stepped up on the Hufflepuff table and jumped onto his back.<br>"Hey!" he laughed as she wrestled the book out of his hands.

Both of them still seemed oblivious to the stares from wondering students, even as Lily grabbed the book off of him and ran towards the doors again. She was stopped as James grabbed her around the waist. Her laughter echoed off the walls louder than James' had. She turned around in his arms and held to book above his head.

"Can I pretty please have your journal back?" James pouted.  
>"No you cannot" she smirked, "I hate you, you know that right?"<br>"Mm, now you don't, you love me" James corrected her, resting his forehead onto hers.  
>"Yeah, that too" she whispered before closing that small space between the two of them, kissing him.<p>

It took a moment, but every table, minus the Slytherin students, started clapping. They both jumped apart, both of them had been un-aware of their audience.

"Go Prongs!" Sirius shouted from the other end of the Gryffindor table. You could hear Minerva McGonagall's, "Finally!" from the staff table over the cheers that filled the room.

Blood quickly rushed to Lily's face as she shyly hid her face. James only chuckled and hugged her close to him. When Lily hid her face in James' chest she heard a squeal that you couldn't mistake as anyone else's but Hestia's.

"Can I-" James started, only to be interrupted by Lily's quick, "No"

Severus Snape just looked back at his food, holding back the feeling as though he was going to throw up. He found it disgusting, the way that Lily could hold onto that idiot like she loved him, like she really did love him.

...

_Again, confusing. :|_

_Review?_


	30. Year Seven: Stand Down

**Prompt #29 – **Stand Down  
><strong>Words: <strong>531.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Harry Potter = J.K. Rowling. Do you need more time to do the math?**  
>Summary: <strong>Lily knows that Severus Snape has a little 'crush' on her, but she can't stand when he says that James is going to hurt her. Asking her to go back to him, but she knew that they weren't even together to begin with.  
><strong>AN: **Warning! Total drabble ahead!

…

Severus Snape had spent years, listening to Lily Evans complain about how annoying James Potter is. About how that boy was an insuferable git, about how she wished that boy would stop pranking him.

And now he watched as she walked down the corridors, holding his hand and sneaking a few kisses now and then.

He _hated_ it.

Severus had everything planned, possibly rehearsed, everthing that he was going to say to the Head Girl, as he begged for her to leave her fellow Head Boy.

But nothing had worked out how the Slytherin wanted it to.

"Severus Snape! How in the world do you think you're doing? Throwing accusations around as though they don't matter?" the girl had snapped at him, forgetting the hallway full of students.  
>"Lily, I'm beggin you-"<br>"Oh, no, you aren't allowed to _beg_ you git! What is this? You trying to tell me what is wrong with him? I'll tell you whats wrong with! That he saved your life, or did you forget that?" she asked him, "you owe James your life and right now you're telling me that he'll _hurt_ me? The only way he could do that was if he bet me on a test, and that is likely to happen! But you will not tell me that he is going to hurt me, you have no right to come back here and tell me what I didn't already know!"  
>"He doesn't love you, I know he doesn't, Lily just listen to me, he isn't-"<p>

The Slytherin stopped talking, in shock as the girl in front of him suddenly had her wand dug into his neck, as she stood, only an arms length away, looking at him with venom in her tear-filled eyes.

"Let me tell you something _Snivellous_. You're going to leave me alone, you're going to go back to your Death Eater friends, and go follow them around like a sick puppy. You're going to leave me the hell alone and not speak another word ill of James, hell, you won't speak another ill word about any of them. You're going to _leave me alone_ and get over this _crush _you have on the _Mublood_ that you used to hang out with," she sniffed, "you will leave me alone, or I swear to God, the next time James or Sirius want to hex you, I will let them."  
>"My Death Eater friends?" he questioned, shaking his head.<br>"Just last week, I saw them _torture_ a first year muggle-born, and they haven't noticed that the summer uniforms show off their Dark Mark. You cannot deny what they are, and what you are going to become."

The girl in front of him closed her eyes for a second, before looking back at him.l

"Leave me the hell alone Severus Snape, or I swear you'll never see light again," she said firmly, lowering her wand from his neck.

Severus Snape, didn't know how much Lily Evans loved James Potter, and how much she had at one point loved him.

But she was no longer his, in any way, he'd have to leave her alone, but he didn't want to. Even though he had to…

…

_Okay, this ended up being a lot more OC than I thought, and it was nothing like I'd imagined it being. So yeah, it sorta sucked, wait, no it sucked – period._

_I only have two more to finish writing and three more to post after this one, before it's all over!_

_Review?_


	31. Year Seven: Graduation

**Prompt #30** – Graduation  
><strong>Words<strong>: 1,546 (JEEZUS!)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I only own the annoyance that I use against my Auntie for this trip back to Wodonga C:  
><strong>Summary<strong>: They had spent the last seven years fighting, kissing, sending spells at Slytherin students, pranking and working for this moment in their lives. The moment they walk out of Hogwarts for good.

…

The Marauders had spent the seven years at Hogwarts, trying to make the next prank better that the last. They had spent it trying to keep people on their toes and looking over their shoulders, to see is they would be the next victim of one of the Marauder's pranks, or whether or not it would be their roommates turn.

James Potter had spent his years as a Marauder wisely. He was always in detention, always had a new prank up his sleeve, he always had a new hex to pin onto an un-suspecting Slytherin (though it was normally Severus Snape). He had spent it chasing the girl of his dreams, and somehow becoming the Head Boy, despite never being a prefect.

Sirius Black never really thought about his time at Hogwarts as something he'd miss. He had been raised in an all Slytherin family, hated by his parents when he was sorted into Gryffindor, and disowned when he ran away from home to live with his best mate. He was a womanizer, until his eyes stopped on Hestia Jones, and spoiled with the thought that he could love someone.

Those two were best friends and brothers. Both on the Quidditch team, James the captain and number one chaser, Sirius the co-captain and adored beater. They were two-halves of a whole to the Marauders. The two had never had a brother they could really lean on.

Remus Lupin is the third Marauder, the tame one they say. He was the prefect in year five, and the only Marauder with a sense of stability to fall back on. He was a werewolf, but that never stopped him from having the friends he does. He is more grateful for that, than anything else.

Peter Pettigrew was the lost one to the four. He didn't really fit into the group, but he was more than welcome. He nearly worshipped James and Sirius, before realising they saw him as an equal to them.

Those four are the Marauders. Messer's Padfoot, Wormtail, Mooney and Prongs. The four snuck out on full moons, Sirius changing to a large, black dog. Peter changing to a small, out of place rat. James changing to a heavy but graceful stage. Those three did it to help their friend in need. Those four made the Marauder's Map, and they could accomplish anything.

Lily Evans wasn't afraid to love; she just never wanted to look for it. She was a Prefect and Head Girl, she was the muggle-born girl that could possibly fool anyone to think she was born into a wizarding family, even though proud of her family all the same. She fought with her sister, being a witch never made her sister like her any more than she already did. Lily fought many battles, and had more faith in winning than anybody else. She didn't expect to win the battle for James Potter's heart, but won it anyway.

Hestia Jones saw nothing new when it came to Magic. She had her career set out the moment she stepped of the Hogwarts Express. She was going to be a writer for the 'Daily Prophet', bringing the news when it mattered. She was Lily Evans best friend and could tell what the girl was thinking every second of the day. They were really complete opposites but it never mattered to Hestia. Hestia knows what she wants from life, and nothing was going to stop her from getting it.

Complete opposites they were, they were still best friends until the end. Both going through so much together, and both coming out of every situation stronger than before. It was what brought them together, what made them best friends, and best friends they still are.

Albus Dumbledore's voice was heard through the Great Hall, every seventh grader waiting to graduate.

"A word from our Head students?" he looked at the two students to his left with a smile.

James Potter motioned for Lily to go up first. She looked nervous as she walked up, but didn't comment about it.

"Go Lily!" Sirius and Hestia yell from the Gryffindor table. Laughter went through the hall as she blushed a deep crimson red.  
>"Standing there, waiting to walk up here, all I could think was, 'this is it'," she said clearly, "'this is the day that every professor will put before you the mistakes you've made, the classes you've failed, the times you cracked under pressure'," she looked at every student around the hall, "'and what you've done to succeed'.<br>To be honest, it feels like yesterday that this older man with a long, white beard showed up on my parents door step, in these purple robes, claiming that I was a witch" Lily heard their headmaster's chuckle from her left as she continued, "I had been told it before by my best friend at the time. I never really believed him at first, but now I'm glad I did. If I hadn't gotten on the Hogwarts Express on the first of September all those years ago, I wouldn't have seen something as amazing as Hogwarts," when Lily looked to James he was smiling, beckoning her to go on.  
>"These past seven years have been amazing, they truly have been. Every single one of us has gone through so much as a school, that it makes the love of <em>Romeo and Juliet<em> look boring. Every girl in this room has had her heart broken and mended more times than we can count. While the boys," she smirked to her boyfriend, "found it funny that getting a girls attention had to include, calling her names, asking her out every chance he got, or even using a permanent sticking charm that glued her hair to the chair she was sitting in."

Laughter rang through the room as everyone remembered the failed attempts that James had used to win her heart over. Failing every single time he did.

"Even through all this mess, we've managed to find a group of friends to lean on, an education for the future and memories to look back on. Whether or not we were Ravenclaw students," Her eyes scanned over the Ravenclaw table, "or the Hufflepuff students," then they scanned over the Hufflepuff table, "or whether or not you were stuck between the battle of Gryffindor and Slytherin, only because the Marauder's pranks had gone too far," at that point all for Marauders stepped forward from where they were, bowing and faking surprised looks, which then again brought laughter through the room, "You'll always belong to that house, because it's a bond we cannot break.  
>It's a bond that will stay strong until the moment we die. They are our families, and that's how it will stay."<p>

Applause broke through the room as Lily smiled slightly to herself and walked back to where she stood before. Loud laughter and screams came from the three Marauders and Hestia back at the Gryffindor table, more enthusiastic than others. While the applause from the Slytherin table was limited.

James smiled at Lily quickly before walking to where she stood before, ruffling his hair before starting, "To be honest, I'm glad that I have nothing written on this parchment, well besides snitches and little hearts with Lily's name in them," he chuckled as a small laugh echoed the room and Sirius' wolf-whistle made Lily blush once again, "because I admit that I wouldn't be able to follow something like what Lily just said.  
>But I do have to agree with her, these past seven years at have been amazing. Then, as usual, I have to ask 'who in the name of Merlin's left sock is <em>Romeo and Juliet<em>?'" Lily looked at him with raise eyebrows as he continued, moving on from the muggle story, "So I'll probably make this short, because I certainly have no idea what to say.  
>Being Honest, I'll miss Hogwarts like a hole-in-the-head, way too many rules here. I even tried to tell some of the professors t 'lighten up', but I only ended up in detention."<p>

Lily's small, 'Obviously', was enough to put every Gryffindor student into a small laughing fit.

"Besides that, it really has been amazing here, I know I've come out of the seven years of pure torture with the bestest friends ever, and a girlfriend who three years ago would have hexed me if I even said her name!" James smirks as he saw Lily narrow her eyes at him, "It's been great here it really has. I've only got two words to say right now, and that's, Mischief Managed" he smiled before he walked back to Lily and went with her back to the Gryffindor table.

The hats were then off, thrown into the air then back into each student's hands. As cheering echoed through the room, Lily and James looked at each other smiling. They both hugged, James pulled her tightly to him.

"I love you," his breath was warm on her ear.  
>"I love you too" she told him as she tried to hug him closer.<p>

Both of them glad that tomorrow they would be on a train and away from Hogwarts for good. It was true that the four Marauders had truly finished Hogwarts, to finally say:

_Mischief Managed..._

_ ..._

_Holy SHITE! That was long :)_

_Review._

_Only two more to go... _


	32. After Hogwarts: Diamonds

**Prompt #31** – Diamonds  
><strong>Words: <strong>584**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I wish.**  
>Summary: <strong>Lily didn't know what James was doing as he held his hands over her eyes. But when he pulled them away, she nearly died of shock.

…

He had both of his hands, closed tightly over her eyes, leading hid girlfriend towards their destination.

"You know it would have been easy to blind me with magic, right?" she asked, always playing the smart card on him.  
>"Yes, but this way is better, makes everything even more muggle-like," he told her in reply.<p>

He heard her sigh, as he continued to lead her.

They had been together since their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it had been nearly a year-and-a-half since they had graduated, giving them freedom – _finally._

"Are we there yet?" she questioned after stepping on yet another twig.  
>"Now we are," he smiled, looking around him, before taking his hands from her eyes.<p>

She gasped, looking around at the sight that surrounded her.

Lanterns floated, with the light from them radiating around the two. On the lake in from of her, flowered lilypads gently sitting on the water, dozens and dozens of them, going all the way to the other side of the lake.

"Is that the Black Lake?" she asked him.  
>"We're at Hogsmead Station, Lily," he told her, "and you're standing in the exact spot, where you and I got into a boat, with Sirius and Snape."<p>

Lily shook her head, wondering if she was dreaming.

"You stood there, when we shared the final kiss before leaving Hogwarts," James whispered in her ear, a smile still on his face, "I remember that across this lake, at the Marauder's tree, exactly over there, at the end of sixth year, we went swimming, I forced you to go in there, but it was the thought that counts."

The young man chuckled fondly at the memories, remembering it clearly.

"Can you see the Entrance hall?" he asked her.  
>"I can," she muttered.<br>"Remember the Mistletoe, in fifth year? Our first kiss," he reminded her.  
>"Why are we doing this, James, of course I remember that, I remember everything," Lily turned to face him.<br>"I was thinking about doing this in Diagon Alley, directly where we met for the first time, but I had to settle for the place where we grew up together," the young man explained.  
>"James, what are you-"<p>

He kissed her once, a small smirk on his lips as he showed her the small ring box in his hands, kneeling down on one knee, opening the ring box to show her what was held inside.

"I love you; I always have Lily Rose Evans. You have _no idea _how much I love you," he chuckled, "you're beautiful, you're amazing, and some how, you're _mine_. I have got to be the luckiest man alive, I really do. Lily, I love you, and will you do me the honour, of becoming my wife?"

Lily was frozen at first, but she smiled, laughing through her few tears, pulling him up from where he stood to kiss him.

Just like their first kiss, it was slow, and she had tried not to pull away, but this time, there was no Mistletoe, holding them in place.

"Yes, yes, yes times a million! James, yes!" she laughed, kissing him again.  
>"I guess that there was no reason for me to be worried then, huh?" he chuckled as she continued to laugh.<br>"Of course not, you idiot," Lily smiled at him once more, kissing him again, before he slipped the ring to her finger.  
>"I love you, Lily, I really do."<br>"I know," she murmured, "and I love you too."

...

_Wow, there's only one left!  
>See how much I've written lately? I think my little helpers are getting to work, for once.<em>

_Notice how corny this one is? It's like drabble-in-a-box! I have no idea how this became to be :|_

_This is the second last prompt for the entire story! Oh, how time flies!_

_Review? _


	33. After Hogwarts: Scared

**Prompt #32** – Scared  
><strong>Words: <strong>549**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Please! Who do you think I am?**  
>Summary: <strong>Dumbledore pulled the Order of Phoenix together, and Lily stood there shaking on the spot. The news that Voldermort wanted her child chilled her spine, even James couldn't keep his composure as Dumbledore spoke.

…

They say, that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes.

Well, I'm not dying, but I feel like I have, and litterly everything has just flashed before my eyes.

In my mind, I saw the first time I used magic, I was only eight; the first time I met my ex-best friend, Severus Snape, when he told me that, like him, I was a witch.

I saw when I first met my husband, when we had collided in Diagon Alley, only because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, but reading a boo as I walked.

Those two people have impacted my life a lot, I mean it.

If it wasn't for Severus Snape, I wouldn't have known I was a witch until I received my letter for Hogwarts, and I wouldn't be in this position, fearing for my family's life.

Then, if it wasn't for James, I would never have believed in myself, I would never had actually passed a test in Transfiguration, I would never have gotten an internship at St. Mungo's, and I wouldn't know how to trust, I wouldn't know how to _love_.

Then I saw Hestia, my best friend, she was everything to me, I loved her a lot, and I could see her from across the room, her neck burried into the neck of my husband's best friend.

I remembered the first time I had met James' friends. Sirius and I had met on the train, and I had met Peter and Remus during the first feast we shared at Hogwarts. Those three meant a lot to me also.

I thought about my sister, about her young boy and her husband also. I hated her husband, and I thought her child was a spoiled rat, but I loved my sister, I really did, no matter how much we fought, I love her a lot.

I began thinking about everyone I had met while I was in Hogwarts. The names went on; they went from Nymthodora Tonks, to Alice Prewitt. They went from Frank Longbottom to Charlie Weasley. They were endless, and they were all in danger also.

I had no idea this was how far the war would come, all these years fighting, and what did we get from it? Another dead body to add to the millions? Another family grieving the loss of their son or daughter? Another person that you love dead, and their body no where to be found? It was sad, just how long this had gone on. Now, it was threatening my family.

So, right now, as I stand shaking, holding onto the hand of the man that I love dearly, and cradilling my only son in my other arm, I promise to fight, no matter what it takes, I will make sure my son isn't harmed, and I will get out of this alive.

I owe my son, Harry James Potter, that much. Afterall, I did stick him with the worst possible Godfather, and he had been born into a war. I owe him a lot.

James Potter and I owe him a lot more than we think, because Harry will be the future that we hold.

Our son, he'll be one of the fighters, that hopefully end this.

I just know it…

…

_This is the last prompt, my lovely readers._

_It took a while, but this compilation has ended, and it was fun to write._

_This one didn't work out how I thought it would, but it is still pretty amazing if I say so myself. It's from Lily's point of view, which I think is any amazing way to end this series._

_This is my first _completed _story, so I am proud of myself, I mean it, my ego had just inflated to be bigger than Sirius Blacks _

_I will be posting something new soon, maybe a new Little Lullaby's chapter? Or something to do with my iPod Challenge? Doesn't matter, 'cos I know I'll post something soon, trust me, I've written so much lately, I just have to find where all of this stuff fits!_

_Thank you for reading this 32 Chaptered piece of rambling _

_ .x_

_P.S. Review? Pleeaase?_


End file.
